Devil's Daughter
by GoddessOfSuffering
Summary: When Nyx, lifelong friend of Loki and quite possibly the most powerful being in the universe, gets captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, old feuds awaken and new alliances come to light, and Midgard may be on the brink of yet another war. No slash, Loki/OC friendship.
1. Captured

**So this is a brand new story, and I have absolutely no clue as to where I want to take it. All I know is that it is an OC, and will involve the Thor and Avengers movies. Not so sure about Thor: The Dark World yet, but I guess we will see later. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my OC, sadly.**

* * *

I was wearing a black skintight catsuit, with the sleeves cut off and the zip at the front slightly down to show my collarbones. I wore black combat boots and fingerless leather gloves. On my back were strapped my two katana blades, and hidden on my person were various daggers and throwing knives. My long black hair was in a high ponytail, and my inhumanly emerald eyes scanned the street as I walked by. It was midnight, and I was going in for the kill.

I wasn't human, just living on Midgard for two reasons: to hide and to hunt. Mortals were such easy prey, and so much fun to torment. For a predator like me it was like my own personal Valhalla. Well, it would be, if humans weren't so petty and powerless. In the decades I have been on this realm I have found myself wishing someone would come and take it over, rule it, and bring Midgard up to league with the other of the Nine instead of dragging pathetically behind them.

I had come to this realm for peace, when my reputation caught up with me and I found myself the target of the armies of both Asgard and Vanaheim. I was a troublemaker by heart, and had spent countless years imprisoned for my deeds. So when I found myself cornered and with no hope of escape, I came to Midgard. Nobody would expect me to come here, as I was well known for my hatred of all things mortal. This gave me the time I needed to regain my power and plan my revenge.

That was about twenty years ago now, though I looked no different. The perks of being immortal were endless. No doubt the other realms were still searching for me, so I was careful to always hide myself from Heimdall and his watchful gaze. So, while I was waiting for my opportunity to return to Yggdrasil and reign destruction on all those who hunted me, I needed entertainment. Which led to why I was walking down the dark alleyways of New York in the middle of the night.

I kill because it's fun. The thrill of battle and the feeling of superiority and power you get when you watch the life drain out of their eyes. In many people's books this would make me a monster. But that is the one thing that I am not. Well, I try not to be. My heritage says otherwise so I tend to keep my true form hidden at all times. I have plenty of power in my normal form, and I am not proud of what I am so I will not go around parading it for everyone to see.

I was an extremely powerful sorceress. My speciality was dark magic, and there were only few magic wielders in the Nine Realms that could match my power. I also had the powers my heritage gave me. Enhanced healing abilities and senses, and the ability to teleport at will much faster than I could if I used my magic to do it. In my true form I also had razor sharp teeth and claws but I never used those for reasons I have already explained.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a scuffling sound coming from around the corner from where I was. Instantly on alert, I crept my way past the abandoned dumpsters and towards the sound. Poking my head around the corner of a brick wall, I saw it. A huddled figure curled up on the ground. It just looked like a pile of rags in the dim lighting, but my enhanced sight allowed me to see the faint movement of breathing.

I smiled cruelly. A homeless person. Wouldn't be missed. Perfect. Silently unsheathing one of my katanas from my back, I started towards it.

Only to stop when I heard a whispered voice from above.

I froze. There was definitely someone on the rooftop, watching me. Resisting the urge to look up, I debated what to do without looking suspicious. If it was just mortal spies, sent to capture me for killing innocent humans, I should just kill the homeless person and then the spies themselves. But, if it was someone else, not from this realm, who had found me, I might be in trouble. I didn't want to risk being imprisoned again. Cursing under my breath I put my blade away and turned to make for the exit to the alleyway.

But it was blocked.

Men in black uniform lined the exit, all holding guns. As far as I could tell, they were mortal. I smirked and pulled out both katanas. Some sort of organisation trying to take me down. Quickly scanning, I counted ten men on the ground. No doubt there were more in the roofs but for now I would focus on the immediate threat. Did I say threat? I meant entertainment. Preparing myself in a battle stance I stared down the mortals.

"If you're here to kill me, it's not worth the bother. If you value your lives and are even remotely smart you will turn around and leave."

They didn't move, only cocked their guns.

I smirked.

After the first bang, I teleported just in time to see the dart fall to the floor where I had been stood. Wait, dart?

Oh.

They weren't here to kill me, they were here to capture me and bring me back to whoever they worked for.

I'd like to see them try.

Reappearing behind the line of confused agents, I swung my blades out and stabbed the two closest to me. They fell to the floor silently and their friends turned on me. The one on my left made a grab for my arm but I twisted at the last second and cut his arm off at the elbow. He screamed and reared back, and in my momentary distraction I felt two more of them grab me by each arm and heard another one cock his tranquilliser gun from behind me. I was held in place.

Oh hell no.

I teleported and the dart hit the agent with one arm. He fell to the floor with another cry, and remained still.

Knockout drugs.

Reappearing and stabbing another agent, I used his fallen body as a shield as another dart came my way. Rising from my crouch I threw a smaller dagger at another man, relishing in the noises he made as it pierced his throat. I teleported again, to where the armless but unconscious agent was, watching as the wall behind where I had previously been was littered with darts. I stabbed the fallen agent and threw another knife at an incoming man. He twisted his body away at the last second and the dart he was already firing went off course and hit one of his friends. He fell to the floor, asleep.

I smirked. Idiots.

Teleporting again I stabbed the unconscious agent, and had to teleport again instantly to narrowly miss being hit by another dart.

6 down 4 to go.

Reappearing behind another agent I stabbed him and twisted my body to miss another dart, pulling my katana out of his body and letting him fall in an undignified heap at my feet. I turned just in time to see another dart flying at my head, and teleported at the last second. Landing in a crouch I stood and felt myself grabbed from behind. Another agent came up in front of me and aimed the dart at my arm. Before he could pull the trigger I launched off the agent holding me and kicked out at the armed human. The dart went off course and I dimly heard a cry from the roof as it hit someone.

I knew there was more of them.

I whirled and stabbed the agent that had held me and teleported to the one who had fired. Slitting his throat, I turned to see the only remaining agent. He was standing against the wall, holding out his gun. I could see from this distance that he was shaking. I smiled sweetly then teleported to right in front of him. I stabbed him through the heart, relishing in the feeling of metal scraping against bone. As he slunk to the floor I absentmindedly wiped my blood slicked katanas against his clothes. Once they were clean enough, I stood and headed for the exit to the alleyway.

That was when the dart pierced my neck.

I yanked it out immediately, not allowing much of the tranquilliser to enter my blood stream. I whirled around and suddenly remembered about the agents on the roof.

Shit.

I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the alleyway and out onto the main road. It was too early in the morning for anybody to be outside, so I sped down the path, ignoring the fact that my vision was starting to go dark around the edges. The tranquilliser was pulled out before much could enter my bloodstream, but some did, so I would eventually fall unconscious.

Gritting my teeth and putting on an extra burst of speed as I heard footsteps pursuing me, I was so focused on putting distance between me and them that I didn't notice another dart flying towards me from the rooftop. It sunk into my leg and I collapsed on the pavement, yanking it out ruthlessly. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness, and hear the footsteps and voices as the agents caught up to me.

The last thing I heard before the darkness consumed me was one of the agents say "Director, we got her." into his phone.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R, let me know what you think. I have no idea how this story would seem to someone other than me, who is writing it so it doesn't count.**

**Also, I would like to mention that when writing this chapter, I found out that I love writing fight scenes. Who knew?**


	2. Annoying Thor

**Aaaand and here is chapter 2! Two in one day. I should probably mention that as this story goes on the longer it will take me to update, cos that's just how ****my brain works. Slowly. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still only own my OC.**

* * *

"Just let me know as soon as she wakes up. We need to do some serious interrogation."

"Excuse me, you're the one who gave her knockout drugs."

"It was necessary at the time, Stark. She had already taken out a handful of my best Agents."

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't be complaining about her being unconscious when you're the one who ordered for her to be unconscious. It's only been a few hours."

_A few hours?_ I thought slowly. All my thoughts ran as thickly and slowly as blood. _I have to wake up and get out of here._

But I couldn't.

The dreams held me, one after the other, a stream of images that bore me along like a lone swimmer tossed around in a rough current. I saw Asgard, in all of its golden glory. I saw the destruction I reigned in Vanaheim, the villages and trees all crashing and burning on the ground. Their armies chasing me through the roots of Yggdrasil, Hela and her army of souls coming to my aid, Asgard's torture. Blood and pain, consuming my mind. Consuming it with darkness.

"We need to know what she knows as soon as possible. She holds valuable information that could mean the future safety of Earth."

"You think she's just gonna sit down and tell you the stories of the universe? According to Thor, she's the bad guy. Girl. Whatever. The point is, she won't tell you anything."

"Then we'll make her."

"And how do you plan on doing that Nick? She's a goddess. Apparently she's a pretty powerful one at that."

"Thor will know how to get information out of her. He's had to live with that asshole brother of his for who knows how long, so he'll have experience."

"And Thor did just great when we had Loki here. What makes you think he'll be any better now?"

"Because he doesn't care about her like he does Loki."

"Whatever, Nicky. Just don't come running to me when this all blows up in your face. Which it will."

"Stark." A sigh. "Just let me know when she wakes up."

My eyelids felt as if they had been sewn shut. It was almost as if I could feel tearing skin as I peeled them slowly open and blinked for the first time in... a while.

The first thing I saw was white. Pure, blinding white stretching out as far as my eyes could see. What the hell? I wondered. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again: this time I realised that what I was looking at was not an endless plane of whiteness, but in fact a ceiling.

Shaking my head to clear it of the residing images of blood and darkness, I started to remember what had happened. The alleyway, the men in black, the knockout drugs...

Crap.

I painfully hauled myself into a sitting position. Every part of my body ached, especially my neck and leg, from where the darts pierced my skin. I glanced around. I was lying on a hard metal bed, covered only by an uncomfortable mattress. The bed was the only furniture in the room, and there were no windows pointing outside. The only light was coming from one of the walls, which was pure glass. On the other side of the wall were three silhouettes, framed in light from a ceiling light, unidentifiable as their faces were hidden in shadow.

"So you're finally awake then." said a dry voice. "You took your time."

I squinted in the light, and made out the three figures. A tall man with a bald head and an eyepatch, the one who had spoken, was staring at me levelly. Beside him was a shorter woman, with red hair and a calculating gaze. On his other side was... is that _Thor_?

"Knockout drugs. They're a bitch and a half, even to immortals. If you wanted me conscious you could have... I don't know, _not knocked me out?_" I pushed myself up so that I was sitting sideways on the bed, with my legs dangling off the side. I stared at them cooly.

"It was necessary in order to get you here."

"And why _am_ I here? Actually, where is _here_?"

"You are at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, in the prisons. We needed to keep you contained, and we also need information. You are going to give it to us." said the redhead.

I slid my bored gaze from the eyepatch man, over the red headed woman, and settled it on Thor with a raging intensity.

"Thor. Long time, no see. How's your brother? And your parents? Wasn't expecting to run into you on Midgard."

Thor was expressionless. "Odin and Frigga are busy repairing the damage you have done in Vanaheim. You know this. As for my brother, he is serving his punishment."

"Yes, I did do a number on Vanaheim's palace, didn't I? I was quite proud of that." I got to my feet and walked closer to the glass wall. "Do you even know what your father ordered to be done for my punishment? What happened down there? Do you even care if Loki is going through the same as I did right now, or are you adamant that you don't love him anymore, that he's lost? Have you given up on him, just like you did me?"

Anger flared in his eyes. "I have not given up on my brother. His punishment is nothing like yours, I assure you." His voice rose. "I had every right to give up on you Nyx, after what you did, and what you still do!"

In the silence that followed, I just stared at him. "And what" I said in a calm voice. "About what Loki has done, or what you have done? You're not exactly perfect, even if you always were the golden child. You have no right to be throwing around accusations when because of your title, nobody can accuse you of what you have done." I raised an eyebrow. "What about Jotunheim? The Bifrost? Falling in love with a _mortal_? Tsk."

Thor barrelled forwards and punched the glass, rage clear on his face. "You dare speak ill of the son of Odin, you traitorous witch? My actions had good intent, or if not I have learned from them. Can you say that? What do you get from running around from Realm to Realm, running from everyone and leaving chaos in your wake? Is it fun, to murder innocent people like that? _Do you enjoy it?_" He yelled.

I blinked. "Yes. Yes i do."

"You're sick. You're a monster. It was your fault that Loki turned dark, because he spent all his time with you, and you influenced him! You made him send the Destroyer to Earth to kill me, you made him do everything! You lost me my brother, you wench, I could kill you!" He screamed, pounding the glass and snarling.

_Wow, he's really losing it._

I sighed. "Thor, you're clutching at straws. The reason he did all that was because he had found out what he was. That you had all lied to him all his life, that he was a monster. Nobody makes Loki do anything, you know that. I had no part in what he did." I ran a hand through my hair, smoothing back my ponytail. "You lost your brother because you were always the favoured son, and he was always in your shadow. And you never even noticed, or tried to fix it. And he hated you for it."

Thor lunged for the glass, clearly going for breaking it, when the woman's smooth voice cut in. "Thor." He stopped. "Calm down. We need to talk to her, not yell at her. Get away from the glass." Grunting, Thor turned and resumed his place behind the eyepatch man. He didn't stop glaring though.

I smirked and turned to the woman. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything, mortal? What could you possibly want to know from _me_?"

"We want to know about the Nine Realms. Who lives where, their powers, their weaknesses, what they do."

I laughed, a short and humourless bark. "And why don't you just ask Thor?"

"Because Thor doesn't know about all of the Realms. He has told us what he can, but he says you have more experience with the creatures and their living habits."

"Huh." I crossed my arms and stared at her. "And what if I don't want to spill the secrets of Yggdrasil to a couple of mortals?"

"We'll keep you here until you do. I'm sure the Avengers can find a way to make your stay unpleasant enough." Eyepatch man cut in.

I smiled, cold and cruel. "Well, you're gonna have a long wait." I backed up slowly until I was sitting on the bed again. "Good luck."

* * *

**I wasnt happy with this chapter. Please R&amp;R, let me know what you think! Chapter 3 will explain a lot more about Nyx's backstory.**


	3. Why Thor Was Annoyed

**Wow I am updating this fast. Okay, so this chapter explains quite a lot about Nyx and how she knows Thor and Loki. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx.**

* * *

Alone in my cell after they had all left, I grinned. Stupid mortals, thinking they could make me follow their orders like some obedient pet? Do they even know what I'm capable of? Doing a quick body check, I summarised that they had taken my katanas, but left the smaller daggers that were hidden on my person.

Like I said;

Stupid mortals.

I knew that I could just teleport out of there at any time, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here and toy with Thor, see if I could break him and fill him with guilt about how he treated his brother. Yes, I would stay here for a while longer. Then I would kill them all.

* * *

I grew up on Asgard, a close friend of both Loki and Thor. As children the three of us would always go out exploring past the boundaries we were allowed, and all get punished for it. Though, Loki was always good at talking us out of trouble, providing Thor kept his big mouth shut. As we grew older, and Loki and I started practising our magic, we both grew away from Thor. He would go out with Sif and The Warriors Three, and leave us without explanation or apologies.

I started to grow closer to Loki; we would practise magic together and help each other with spells. We would sit in the library when Thor was out and read together. By the time it was clear that Thor would be crowned king, Loki and I were inseparable.

And Thor was fine with this. He was still a friend of mine, albeit a distant one. That all changed at our Godhood ceremony.

The day we would get our titles as Gods and Goddess. The day we swore ourself to allegiance with one other warrior, to protect them and sacrifice ourself be for their well being if necessary.

As was custom, the oldest, Thor, was the first up onto the podium. Dressed in his signature reds and silvers, he sauntered up to the podium and stared up at his father. Odin looked down at his son from his throne, his staff glistening in his hand. "Thor Odinson" he said. "You have reached the coming of age where you shall receive your powers, and your title as a God of this Realm. Do you accept this responsibility, my son?"

"I accept." came Thor's response.

"Then I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you God of Thunder. Yours shall be the power of storms and lightning, and the ancient war hammer Mjolnir. Use them wisely, my son." Odin then blasted Thor with Gungnir, and when the light cleared, Thor was standing there with a stupid grin on his face. One of the guards handed him Mjolnir and then he took his place beside his father's throne, winking at Sif and The Warriors Three as he passed by.

Next was Loki. He slowly made his way to the podium, dressed in his usual green and black, looking for all the world bored out of his mind. "Loki Odinson" Odin boomed. "You also have reached the age where you shall receive your title as a God of this Realm. You already have your magic, so this ceremony will only strengthen your power as a sorcerer. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"I accept." came Loki's smooth reply.

"Then I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you God of Mischief, Lies and Chaos. I trust it will be a fitting title for someone such as you, my son." Then he blasted Loki with Gungnir, and when the light cleared Loki made his way to stand on the opposite side of the throne than Thor.

Then, as a daughter of a powerful family and friend of the princes, it was my turn. I made my way up to the podium, dressed in my normal black and emerald green, (brighter than Loki's green, obviously, no two warriors could have the same signature colour) and looked up at Odin. "Nyx, Daughter of Tyr and lifelong friend of my sons. You have earned the right to become a Goddess of this Realm through your loyalty and talents in seidr. Your magic will be enhanced by this ceremony, do you accept this responsibility?"

"I accept." came my reply.

"Then I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you Goddess of Chaos, Destruction and Darkness. I trust you will use your gifts wisely." Then the Gungnir blast engulfed me, and i felt my magic respond to it and grow inside my core. I smirked, I would have to experiment with my newfound power later. When the blast cleared, I made my way to where Loki was on the left of the throne. As soon as I got there, Loki started whispering.

"I do not understand how father can trust my oaf of a brother with Mjolnir of all things. He'll kill himself with it, I'd wager."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Yes, Loki. But, he only got one title. We both got three. You know what that means?"

He looked at me sideways. "What?"

I smiled and turned back to the front of the room. "That he is limited in not only his knowledge, but in his ability to multitask and have more than one defining trait. Now, he will be known as the Thunderer with the hammer that he cannot help but drop on his feet, while we are known for our sorcery and many talents."

"He sure won't see it that way. He'll rub it in our faces that he got his own weapon while we didn't."

"Well, remember that when he drops it and breaks his toes, and yells for you to come heal it with magic."

Loki's laugh was drowned out by Odin moving on to the second part of the ceremony, luckily for him. We shared one more glance before returning our attention back to the Allfather.

"The time has come for these warriors to choose their lifelong companion for battle. A paired couple will be entwined by not only their oaths and their honour, but by their souls. You must be willing to give your life to save your partner, and fight beside them no matter the circumstances. A battle pair can only be separated by death." Odin's voice echoed in the palace, loud and powerful to even those outside. "Now, as is custom, my youngest son will choose first. Loki, come forward."

Loki left my side and stood in front of the throne. It was expected of him to choose Thor, he knew, so that the princes of the realm would be united as brothers and battle partners until Ragnarok. But Loki never liked to be predictable.

"My son, who do you choose as your lifelong battle partner?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thor getting ready to come forwards. Arrogant bastard. But Loki's next words stopped him in his tracks. In fact, they stopped everyone in the great hall in their tracks, including me.

"I choose Nyx, Daughter of Tyr, as my partner."

"What?" Thor yelled, almost drowned out by the roar of the crowds. The whole hall was in uproar; Aesir yelling and pushing, Thor looking confused and hurt and standing staring incredulously at his brother, Odin watching everything, face stoic. Me, doing a fabulous impression of a dead fish, mouth hanging open as I stared at Loki. And right in the middle, Loki himself, as calm as ever.

"I choose Nyx as my partner, and you should respect my decision." This only made the crowds roar louder.

"SILENCE." Odin boomed, tapping his staff against the ground. The hall immediately quieted. "Nyx, step forward." Regaining my composure and simply raising an eyebrow, I made my way to the front of the throne and faced Loki. He turned to face me.

"What are you doing? You were meant to choose Thor. You know, princes unite and all of that?"

"I chose the person I trust the most. The only person I trust with my life. Besides, imagine trying to keep Thor out of danger. I'd much rather have you."

I detected no lie in his eyes. "You're insane." A sigh. "I'm glad you chose me, but Asgard is in uproar now."

"I don't like to be predictable."

I laughed. "Yeah, I got that. I don't think Thor will ever forgive me." I looked at him out. Of the corner of my eye. He was glaring, red faced at me, his hands trembling with rage and his teeth bared. "Look what you did to him. He looks like a constipated bilgsnipe." I stated calmly.

Loki turned, and immediately burst out laughing. "I'm so glad i chose you." He smirked. I smirked back.

Then Odin started speaking, taking back our attention. "Nyx, do you accept Loki as your battle partner? Do you understand the sacrifices that this entails?"

"I do."

"Then join your arms, and I will bind you." I faced Loki again, and grasped his forearm. He grabbed mine. Odin stepped down from the throne and stood to the side of us. He whispered a spell under his breath, and his golden magic flowed from his hand to our arms. It was met with Loki's green magic and my emerald green magic. The gold disappeared, and tendrils of both greens rose from our joined arms, coiling around like snakes and knotting together to make an unbreakable gauntlet of magic covering both of our arms from the elbow down. It glowed, brighter, brighter, until it was blinding. And then it faded, leaving nothing to show it had ever been there.

* * *

**There. Boom. Backstory explained. Next chapter, you find out why Nyx was on Midgard, and evil, etc etc. Please R&amp;R.**


	4. The Void

**Chapter 4 is here! This one should explain a lot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME WRITE THAT I DONT OWN LOKI WHEN IT DEPRESSES ME?!**

* * *

Thor ended up partnering Sif, and Fandral partnered Hogun, and Volstagg stayed alone as he "didn't want any other warrior getting in between him and his victory feast."

Since that day, Thor hated me with all that he had. He took every opportunity to make fun of me, to try to embarrass me, or otherwise just ignored me. This was fine by me, as I didn't like him much anyway. What wasn't fine was that Asgard had turned against Loki, saying that he was a disgrace to the royal family and shouldn't be practising a woman's art. Before the ceremony, Loki was respected as much as Thor, but now he was called Silvertongue, Trickster, Sly One, and even Ergi. I knew it didn't bother him, it was merely an annoyance.

Thor and his friends would always make jests at our expense, saying things that if heard, would put Frigga to shame. Loki and I took every opportunity to prank them, sometimes harmlessly, sometimes not. Loki cut off Sif's hair, I made all of Fandral's fall out. I made the training field blow up while they were in it, Loki turned Thor's hammer into plastic. We both got punished for our pranks, ranging from being grounded, to having to clean the grounds, to being whipped in front of the palace gates. It didn't stop us though.

That was how it was, up until Thor's coronation. Thor forgave Loki soon enough, but never me. He always claimed I had stolen his brother from him, and of course his friends backed him up. We continued to prank, while they continued to make fun. Both of us had grown in strength significantly; we were among the most powerful magic wielders in the universe.

And then I found out a horrible truth.

Tyr came to me, three days before the coronation. He said he needed to tell me something he should have told me years before. He said "Nyx, you are not my child. I took you as a baby from the ruins of a war long forgotten. You have read the legends, of a race of demons that inhabited the voids between realms, before they were wiped out by Asgard's forces. I took you from that war, as the last of your kind, to be a trophy for the realm. But it didn't turn out like that, my daughter, as I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. I welcomed you as my daughter and raised you as Aesir. You are still my daughter, no matter your heritage."

The Demons of the Void. A race extinct for centuries after they were all wiped out. A race of monsters that fed off pure darkness, who mindlessly killed and had no self preservation. A race I was brought up to believe were true Evil, pure Rage, pure Death. A race every Aesir knows to fear, even if they are all dead.

Well, except one, apparently.

I lashed out at him. I screamed and yelled and fought mindlessly, full of rage and sorrow and self hatred. I fought until all of my skin turned blood red, and the blood in my veins turned into molten lava. I fought until my eyes glowed crimson and my nails sharpened into claws and my teeth became razor sharp. I fought until I grew a tail, long and red with a pointed triangle at the end. (Read: imagine x men's Azazel's colour skin and his tail.)

I fought until I had became my true form.

And then I froze.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror of the room. The monster that stared back at me. The demon. I studied every inch of it, every place where the veins stood out and lava flowed underneath that new skin. I studied its tail, the way it moved under command and the tip seemed razor sharp. Lastly, I looked into those eyes. Those eyes, red but filled with self hatred and grief, with loss and pain.

But as I stared, those eyes changed. Grief melted into rage. Loss melted into bloodlust. Pain melted into determination. The self hatred stayed, though, eating away at my mind.

I turned slowly, phasing back into my normal Aesir form. Crimson eyes turned emerald. Blood red skin turned pale. I stared cooly down at Tyr, who was bleeding but standing, eyeing me cautiously. I blinked, and his heart exploded. He fell, limp to the floor, while his guts and bones flew across the room like a grotesque firework. When it was over, I packed my stuff and left Asgard for good.

I took refuge in the void between Asgard and Alfheim. Of course, I had spies in Asgard so I knew what was going on. I swore then and there to never return to that realm full of liars, and to get my revenge as soon as I had come to terms with what i was. Asgard was my home no longer.

The last of my kind, I had no home. I belonged nowhere.

Which was why I was in the darkest corners of the void, where there was no sound, no matter, no light, and no heat. I was alone, forever, just like I should be. The only one who would care I was gone would be Loki, but if he knew what I was he would just turn on me anyway. He was better off without me. Asgard was better off without me. So I sat there, watching and waiting, as the events unfolded.

The guards found Tyr splattered all over the house the next day, and sent news to the royal family. They assumed I had been killed or taken by whoever killed Tyr, so Odin arranged for a funeral in my honour, where he burned my possessions that I had left behind instead of my body. My flaming boat would ride the waterfall next to my father's. Thor, as predicted, seemed uninterested in the whole ordeal, saying that it was my fault and I didn't deserve the traditional Aesir send off. Loki fought him, though. He fought him harder than he ever had before, using his magic when he never had before. Loki, needless to say, won; so I would have the memorial.

Down in the void, I smirked to myself. _So, they truly believe I am dead? That Tyr was taken out by some rogue beast? They seem not to suspect me of murder, they see me as an innocent child. See their faces when this child makes them all burn._

Loki seemed consumed by rage and by grief. At the day of the coronation, his built up rage at his brother and the world in general drove him to invite Jotuns into Asgard, disrupting the ceremony. And that just set off a long train of events, with Loki growing darker and darker. When he found out the truth about his heritage, that really hit home.

So Asgard lied to both of us.

The Demon and The Frost Giant.

All of Loki's actions were justified after that point. Sending the Destroyer to kill Thor, pity it didn't work. Loki made a great king, and trust those damn warriors to betray him for Thor.

All this time I spent in the void, proud of Loki for his actions, and getting progressively more insane the longer I spent out here. My magic was feeding off the void, becoming stronger, more dangerous. The darkness seeped into my mind, tainting my memories and intentions, making them darker than ever before. I wanted _blood_. I wanted anyone who had ever wronged me to _pay_. I would show them pain like they had never seen before, dance in their screams, bathe in their blood, and laugh when they begged for death.

I would live up to my title. I would be a Demon of the Void. Evil.

In the void, a more sadistic grin than I had ever managed before split my face practically in two, and my eyes took on a crazed light. My magic crackled along the surface of my skin, black flashes of electricity and pure power.

My magic was transformed. From green to black. From light to dark. From weak to strong. From mischievous to chaotic. All traces of green gone, all traces of my old life gone. I can never return. My mind and magic taken over by the darkness of the void. Fuelling me to do what I needed to do.

I would be the monster. _I was a monster. I was already a monster._

I was a bomb, ready to blow up. Ready to unleash the pain I felt onto the universe. _Darkness. Destruction. Chaos._

All I needed was something to set me off. _Oh, Norns help them._

* * *

**I love writing from an evil point of view, it's way more interesting and fun. Anyway, please R&amp;R so I know what you think.**

**Im having writers block now. I can't decide where to take the next chapter. If I don't update in a while, it's because I can't think of what to write. Feel free to send me ideas and inspiration, if you want.**


	5. Revenge Gone Wrong

**Hey guys, sorry it haven't updated in a while. I've had lots of stuff to sort out and literally no time to write or post ****_anything._**** Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

It didn't take long for the fuse to be lit.

When Loki fell from the Bifrost, I was in agony. I watched in dread as Thor destroyed the Bifrost, causing an explosion and for both princes to be thrown off the side of the bridge. I watched as Odin caught them, and they dangled there, Loki at the bottom.

It was like a car crash. Terrible, a nightmare come true, but I was unable to look away.

And when Loki pleaded to his father, sounding every bit the lost boy he was, _I could have done it. For you. For all of us._ And when Odin looked down at his youngest son, at the boy he had lied to his whole life, at the _monster_, and said those earth shattering words: _"no, Loki."_

As the realisation crawled across Loki's face, anger and rage spread across mine. As he let go of the staff and fell down into the void, I prepared for battle.

And after my spies gave me that one last bit of information, that "_Heimdall has confirmed that Loki has died in the void."_, I knew that I was ready. I would mourn Loki by taking it out on the universe. They would feel my pain, they would know my wrath, they would fear my name. I would take the lives of hundreds of Yggdrasil's innocent souls, in revenge for the one soul that ever truly mattered to me and was now lost forever.

With all my enhanced magic, and the darkness in my mind spreading through my veins and into my heart, turning it cold. With the express purpose of causing as much chaos and killing as many people possible while I did it.

I lashed out.

* * *

Sitting alone in my cell, I smiled lightly as the memories washed over me. I remembered that I had started off slow, causing minor disruptions in Jotunheim and Alfheim, which were immediately blamed on Asgard. As tensions rose between the realms, I traveled through Yggdrasil, stopping at the first realm I came to and destroying cities and killing. Of course, none knew it was me, as I was still presumed dead. The realms naturally blamed other realms for sabotaging their homeland, and in turn the other realms blamed those realms for the sabotage on their homeland. Before long, I had the whole universe teetering dangerously close to a full blown war.

I grew bored of small disturbances, so I traveled to Vanaheim to raise the bar. I destroyed the cities surrounding the Palace, remaining invisible to the Vanir, and eventually closed in on the Palace itself. I burned down the trees closest to it, and, being made partially of wood, the Palace burned with them. With their Palace on fire and their cities demolished, the Vanir had no choice but to call on the Aesir. Young and arrogant as I was, I stayed in Vanaheim until they came.

They found me almost immediately, and I fought them with all that I had. They had thousands of the best Einherjar, however, so I was soon overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. That doesn't mean to say that I didn't kill a good load of them, though. They captured me and transported me via Bifrost back to Asgard, where I was given my sentence by Odin.

He seemed surprised at how much I had changed, after he got over the initial shock of me being alive. He asked me what had happened to me for me to change, and I told him that I had found out the truth. He said nothing to this, only motioned for his guards to take me down to the dungeons.

My punishment was torture. I was staying in the deepest cell in the Palace, and the Guards down there were never seen above ground. I was tormented for hours at a time, then left alone, covered in blood and vomit, to freeze as I tried fruitlessly to sleep.

Sleep never came, and I was shipped off to another torture session.

They cut me with knives, they burned me with hot wax, they sawed at my limbs with axes. They stretched me out until my shoulders dislocated and if could no longer feel my legs, then made me carry sacks of sand around the dungeons. They carved symbols into my skin, then covered them with lemon juice and left me there crying out as the pain took over.

They always healed me after, a clean slate just to be tortured over and over again.

One of the worst parts was the terrible knowledge that _they would never let me die._

I saw my organs hung from the ceiling in plain view. I saw my bones break and shatter, bent at unnatural angles. I saw my blood slowly pooling onto the floor, lightheaded ness telling me that I shouldn't be losing that much. I saw my tormentor's expressionless gazes as they hauled me up and dragged me away for another session.

I was there for seven Midgardian months, but in the dungeons time ran more slowly. It was almost two years of torture before I finally got out of there.

I finally managed to break the magic restraining cuffs that prevented me from defending myself or attacking. After two years of wearing them down, little by little, they finally broke.

And then it all went to hell.

I murdered all of the guards in the dungeons, releasing a blast of energy so powerful that it completely obliterated everything within a ten mile radius of me. With the dungeons destroyed, my tormentors dead, and fresh leagues of Einherjar racing down to fight me, I teleported back to the Void, where even Heimdall could not see me.

My anger until that point had been directed at the whole universe, but now I channelled it all to Asgard. The punishment had made the edges of my mind fray, the darkness of the void mixing with the darkness of pain and rage.

Blinded by rage and by the consuming need for revenge, and fully healed from my ordeals. There were no physical scars, but my mental state felt like one big scar. I lashed out at Asgard, my rage flowing through the cities, making even the most strong hearted quake with fear. Amidst the wreckage, Einherjar and Vanir, who had taken refuge in Asgard after what I had done in Vanaheim, joined forces and ambushed me. I was drove out of Asgard, and they followed me into the Void. I knew I had to retreat, to hide out somewhere until I could gather my magic and strike back. I was weakened after my torture, and my escape, and my use of power on Asgard. I let my remaining magic reach out, feeling it grasp onto the nearest realm, and teleported.

I woke up on Midgard.

Twenty years later, I still had not been found, and I was perfectly happy there. I lay low, only killing when necessary, keeping myself hidden from Heimdall.

Until That Day, And That Fight. And Those Goddamn Knockout Drugs.

And that was how I had ended up where I was now, trapped in a cell by mortals, seeing Thor again for the first time in decades.

Sitting there now, I sighed and let my head hang back against the wall.

_My life sucks._

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be an actual plot line soon enough. I have an idea of where I want to take this story, the only problem is getting there. Huh.**

**Anyway, please review, let me know how I'm doing here.**


	6. Moving, Flashbacks and Alliances

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. This is mostly flashbacks, cause I love writing them and they are kind of necessary. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Being alone was always my worst nightmare, even before I found out what I was. It was up there on my list of 'Things I Hate The Most' with boredom and Thor. Being alone meant that there was nobody to distract me from my thoughts. And my thoughts could take me to very dark and disturbing places. It wasn't long before memory after memory began to seize me in its hold, not letting go until it's story was told.

I remembered a year ago, about what happened in New York. I remembered being in a mortal bar at the time, watching the small TV that was above the counter. I was too far from New York for it to effect me, but as soon as the words 'extraterrestrial attack' got to my ears, it had my full attention. Someone from another realm had come to Midgard. I wanted to know who it was, and if I would have to hide.

When I found out exactly who it was, it was like a blow to the gut. Loki. Loki was alive. Loki was not only alive, but commanding a full blown attack on Midgard with an army of Chitauri behind him.

I blinked, still staring at the screen.

_What did I miss?_

I saw the Chitauri on their flying ships, destroying buildings and causing chaos in the city. I saw the petty civilians run and duck for cover, only for their cover to be blown to smithereens. I saw the giant Leviathans, flying around and knocking into unsuspecting buildings. I saw the portal, and what lay on the other side.

I saw Loki, fighting Thor on Stark Tower.

He looked different. Not older, but as if he had been through much more than the last time I saw him. His hair was longer and unruly, and his eyes shone with a crazed light, almost haunted. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his teeth seemed constantly bared in a snarl. I wondered idly if the Void had the same effect on him that it did me.

I saw the Avengers fighting the Chitauri. The red haired girl with the guns, the guy with the bow and arrow. Iron Man blasting aliens left and right, Captain America fighting them with his shield. The Hulk smashing them in his huge green fists, demolishing buildings in the process. And Thor, hitting with his hammer and shocking Chitauri with lightning. I watched as Iron Man flew a nuke into the portal, and as all the Chitauri died, the mothership destroyed. I watched as Thor took Loki back to Asgard via the Tesseract.

Loki was alive, and undergoing punishment on Asgard. The thought of him going through what I went through made me stiff with rage.

It still did. I was on Midgard, hiding, as Loki was on Asgard undergoing punishment. He probably still thought I was dead. Or hoped.

I could feel that old darkness, the part of the void that was forever in my head, coming back and taking over again. I debated whether I should fight it, and came up with the conclusion that it was pointless. It would only come back in the future. Shaking away the memories of the past, I glowered at the door of my cell as it opened.

* * *

It was Captain America, accompanied by a handful of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I said nothing as the agents hauled me to my feet and cuffed my wrists together in front of me. It was only when they attached a metal collar around my neck that was tied to a leash, which Captain America took hold of, that I grew suspicious.

"Do I want to ask what is going on?"

The Captain looked at me. "We're moving you to the Avengers tower, ma'am. So that you can be supervised at all times."

_Uh... Okay then. Is Fury that eager for me to kill his precious team that he would put me under the same roof as them?_

Out loud I said nothing, and let him lead me through a maze of dark hallways like a dog. The other agents surrounded me, all with loaded weapons pointed in my direction. _Seems like they aren't taking any chances._

After what felt like hours of wandering through countless corridors, during which I completely lost track of where I was going, we finally saw sunlight. They hustled me into a car with blackout windows, the whole time keeping every weapon trained on me. I smirked, _they don't know what I'm capable of._

"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you." The Captain muttered from where he sat beside me. "Those cuffs restrain magic."

I rose my eyebrows questioningly and tapped into my magic reserves. As I thought, there was nothing blocking it from use. I fought down my smirk and tried to look as defeated as possible without being suspicious. "Damn." I muttered under my breath, just for good measure.

_Let them think I have no magic, that I am defenceless. When in reality I still have my full power and will use it to destroy them._

Since the rest of the car ride was silent, my void-ridden brain thought it would be a good idea to drag me back into another memory of the past. Reluctantly, I let it drag me under.

* * *

_I was hiding in the roots of Yggdrasil before I launched my attack on Vanaheim. There was nothing and nobody this far down in the World Tree, other than the occasional lost soul trapped in its winding roots. This was the place where the Void was at its darkest, where my magic had been leading me, and from where it now fed._

_I was alone, which was what I needed. I knew the attack on Vanaheim would jeopardise my security, put me at_ _risk, maybe even get me killed. I also knew that I had to do it, for myself and for the memory of Loki. As I plotted, I didn't see the dark shape come up behind me._

_"Wanderer, what business do you have in these parts of the Tree?" The voice echoed through the emptiness, strong and commanding, yet feminine._

_"Hela, Queen of the Dead. I came here only for the peace I so craved. I mean no disrespect to your souls or your empire." I stated without turning. Anyone else would be terrified to have Hela near them, let alone behind them, but I only felt an icy calmness that had surfaced after months alone in the Void._

_"I know of what you have done in this universe, of what you plan to do. I also know your reasoning behind it." She stated calmly, coming up beside me to stare into the Void. "I commend you for it."_

_I raised my eyebrows, surprised. "You know of what has transpired?"_

_"Yes. I knew Loki for a long time. He was always wandering through the pathways of Yggdrasil, from realm to realm, form dimension to dimension. He often passed through my realm and tormented Gaum, my watch hound." She sighed, and it sounded like a cool blast of wind over a crackling fire. "He had such power. It is a great loss."_

_"What purpose brings you here, Hela?" I was eager to get off the topic of Loki._

_"I came to make you an offer. I know you have great power, and also the gifts that you were given due to your heritage. This makes you a formidable enemy, and a fruitful ally. I have seen the chaos and death that you have caused."_

_"What is your offer?"_

_"Ally with me. Whenever you call on me, I and my armies will be at your aid. In turn, whenever I call on you, you will come to our aid. Does that seem a fair deal, Wanderer?"_

_"Why would you, with your armies and power, need my aid with anything? My Queen, your power outshines mine and so does your skill. I fail to see why you would need me."_

_She smiled. "You do not know your own power. We are alike, you and I. Our minds are filled with darkness, and we are both powerful beings. We love chaos and destruction and death. Together, we could rule this universe if we so wished." She paused. "I only ask you to be my sister in arms, Nyx. If you do not wish to, then I wish you luck on your journeys." Her figure seemed to shift slightly, a shrug._

_I considered for a moment. "Not to disrespect, but how could I know that I could trust you?"_

_She turned to me and regarded me with eyes as black as the Void. "If I betrayed you, you have the power to kill me and bring ruin to my realm. If you betrayed me, I also have the power to destroy you." I turned to face her as she continued. "You have not embraced your powers as a Demon of the Void, Wanderer. I understand your reluctance to use your true form, and the gifts that come with it, but understand that if you allowed yourself to be who you truly are, your magic would grow in power tenfold. Tell me you do not feel it growing in strength the longer you stay in the Void? Unlock the demon within, and your power will exceed even that of the Fates. You are special, Nyx, with Demon power and Aesir power and a power that is all your own. I feel that we would be great allies, you and I. But know that you have a choice."_

_Her voice was full of sincerity. After a pause, I grinned. "I accept your offer, Sister." The grin she gave back was as wicked as my own. As we grasped each other's forearms, and the void seemed to twist and warp into tendrils that bound them together, I knew I had made the right decision._

_I had the Queen of Death and her army of souls on my side whenever I had need for them, and in return all I had to give was my services whenever she needed them._

_After Hela disappeared back to Helheim, I made my way to Vanaheim with a newfound courage._

_Unleash the demon within. Let your magic feed off the darkness. Your power will increase tenfold._

_I unleashed the demon. I unleashed it on the poor unsuspecting Vanaheim. And as it turned out, Hela had been right._

_My power had increased tenfold. It was unmatched._

_It was just a pity that displaying that sort of power tends to attract Aesir armies down on your head._

* * *

**Please review, let me know what you think.**


	7. A Twisted Reunion

**Hey guys, I would have updated yesterday but it was my birthday. Sorry! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Loki is in this one guys! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx.**

* * *

I could have been reliving my memories for hours, or just minutes, I had no idea. But when I finally managed to shake myself free of them, the car was rolling to a stop. The agents grabbed me again and hauled me out of the car, the Captain staying close to my side, still holding the end of the lead. Blinking in the sudden light, I squinted up at the building before me.

Only it wasn't a building, or even a tower. It was a freaking skyscraper. It was made entirely of reflective metals, less breakable than glass, and stretched up higher than any of the buildings around it. It was decorated only by a single letter 'A', obviously symbolising the Avengers. There was a landing pad at the top, I could see from the ground, which was probably used for the Iron Man suits. It was beautiful, sleek, modern, and reflected the sun so damn much it made my eyes hurt.

I hated it immediately.

I was led through the ultra-modern-annoying rotating glass doors and into the lobby. As I suspected, everything (even the exotic plant on the low granite table) looked as if it had cost millions of dollars. Captain led me into the elevator, which was surprisingly (or not really the more you think about it) big enough to comfortably fit me, him and the handful of weaponised guards that served as my entourage.

The elevator ride seemed to go on forever. Nobody spoke, or moved, or farted, or anything.

_How many floors are there in this place? 100? More?_

Just as I was opening my mouth to break the silence, the elevator tinged one more time and the doors smoothly opened. It led us into a large room that looked out onto the city, and looked even more expensive than the lobby. In the room were six people, three of which I had already met (and hated). They had all been arguing before we came in, but the second we stepped out of the elevator they all stopped and stared.

The room fell silent.

I sighed dramatically and rolled my shoulders.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

The whole group was there. The eyepatch wearing director, the red headed assassin, and the bilgsnipe-faced Thor I had already met. Then there was a blonde-brown haired guy with huge muscles and a bow gripped tightly in his hand, a geeky looking brown haired guy with glasses, and the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist-asshole that was Tony Stark.

They all just stared at me, not moving.

_"What?"_ I asked eventually, "something on my face?"

There was another pause. "Something on your neck, actually." Stark finally said. "Who knew Captain Virginity was one for kinky bondage?"

_"Stark."_ Eyepatch said in a warning tone. Bow and arrow guy was trying unsuccessfully to cover up his snort with a coughing fit. As soon as the red headed assassin glared at him, he shut up.

I let my gaze travel across the room, examining everyone. The only one who withered under my gaze was the geeky doctor, so I made a mental note of that for later. My gaze finally landed on Thor.

I smiled blandly at him. "I can't seem to get rid of you, can I?"

Thor turned to the Director. "Man of Fury, you should not have brought Nyx here. She is a danger to all of you, even without her magic. Surely there is someplace else where you can-"

"This _is_ the safest place." Fury cut him off. "Under the supervision of all of you is the best place for her to be."

I sighed. "I am still here you know." I couldn't resist saying. "You're talking about me as if I'm not."

"Director, we are already supervising one criminal. If we took another one into our care it would be harder to keep track of them both. It's hard enough to keep track of him as it is." Archery dude said, as if I hadn't spoken.

"There's six of you and two of them. I think you can manage that, Agent Barton. Or am I wrong?"

Barton was spared responding by Thor. "Nyx is a lot more dangerous than-" he glanced over at me, "than the other prisoner in our care. It would also not be wise to put them together as they may ally and destroy this world."

_Why don't they want me to know who the other prisoner is? It can't be that bad compared to me. I'll also find out eventually so why try to hide it from me?_

"Don't be so melodramatic, Point Break." Stark said in response to Thor's grave gaze. "You're a god, he's a hulk" he pointed at the geeky guy, "they're assassins" the red haired woman and bow-wielding guy were indicated with a flourish, "and I'm Tony Stark. It's gonna be hard for them to get past us."

Captain cleared his throat from beside me, clearly agitated. I snickered.

"Oh yeah, and we have him too." Stark added as an afterthought.

* * *

Captain America then initiated another argument by asking the simple question of "Where will she be staying?" to which there were many different answers. I tuned out most of it, amusing myself by clicking together the cuffs around my wrists and watching the leads attached to them swing through the air.

I wasn't interested in the Midgardian's petty arguments, I would kill them all no matter where they had me stay. In fact, they were all so absorbed in arguing with each other that they wouldn't even notice if I just left. The guards had all gone, and the Captain was distracted by yelling at Stark. Somewhere down the line the collar had been removed from my neck, though my hands were still bound. Running now would ruin my plans, but knowing that my supervisors were so easily distracted was an added bonus for me.

In fact, they were so absorbed in their argument that they didn't even notice when a man came in through the open doorway and regarded them with scorn.

But I did.

He was tall and slim, but muscular, wearing black leather pants and a green tunic. His hair was long and black, curling more at the ends than I was used to. His inhumanly green -but not as green as mine- eyes scanned over everyone, seeming as agitated and bored with it all as I was. He was paler than usual, his cheekbones more prominent, but he was still roughly the same. What I immediately recognised was his magic signature, still the same as it was all those years ago, strong and powerful, deadly as a snake. I sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth, but stayed silent.

_Loki. Loki is on Midgard. His punishment must have been banishment, though he still has his magic. He still thinks I'm dead. After twenty years, he still thinks I'm dead. Shit. Crap. He's going to recognise me and hate me. Dammit. Why did I not run before when I had the chance?_

My inner ramblings were cut short when Thor turned away from the Director and saw his brother in the doorway. "Brother!" He boomed, effectively quieting the whole room, "what are you doing in here?" His eyes gave away his panic, he didn't want Loki to recognise me.

"I am not your brother." Loki spat in his general direction. "I was reading, and was interrupted by the amount of noise you are all making. Kindly cease this infernal racket." His icy glare traveled across the room, pinning everyone into place. Finally, his eyes rested on me.

I returned his glare with a glare of my own, keeping the rest of my face carefully blank. I didn't want him to know how I was feeling right now.

Relief at seeing him again, anger at him not looking for me, regret for not being there for him when he found out what he was, and most of all a wariness of how he would react. These emotions ate away at my insides, but I would not let them surface.

I heard Thor suck in a breath as a flicker of uncertainty entered Loki's eyes. He schooled it back immediately, and turned to Thor.

_"What sorcery is this?"_ He all but hissed, a crazed edge entering his voice.

"Brother-"

"There is no sorcery." I decided to butt in. "No glamour, no disguises. What you see is true." My voice gave away my inner sadness, and when his eyes turned back to me there was a hesitant softness in them.

"Nyx." He whispered, then teleported to right in front of me, and hugged me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed his face into my shoulder. I hugged him back immediately, my arms going around his shoulders -he had used magic to get rid of the cuffs- and pulling him closer. I pressed my face into his hair.

"Loki. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered into his hair. After all of the years thinking he was dead, then finally finding out he was alive just to realise that he was going to Asgard for punishment that could be the same as mine, I finally had my best friend back. All of the pent up emotions rose up inside me and I held him tighter, refusing to let go. He seemed to have the same idea, as he refused to let me go either. We must have stood there for at least ten minutes before we were interrupted by a derisive cough. We pulled apart and turned on Stark (who had coughed) with matching glares.

* * *

**I have no idea how I did here, so please let me know. Is my Loki too OC? Too sentimental? I honestly have no clue. Let me know! :D**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story. It really means a lot!**

**This story is now officially over 10,000 words! Yay! :P**


	8. Anger Management

**Hey guys, so you get a double update today! I was in a writing mood, so I thought I'd update twice. So here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt." He didn't sound sorry in the slightest, "but-" he seemed to finally notice our glares, "never mind."

I turned to Loki and slapped him across the face. I was dimly aware of Thor warning everyone to get out of the room, which they did, but stayed on the other side of the clear wall so they could see. Thor knew what was going to happen, and for once was smart enough to just let it happen.

"What was that for?" Loki yelled, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Why did you let go, huh? Why did you let yourself fall into the Void like that, I thought you were dead!" I yelled.

"_You_ thought _I_ was dead? I thought you were dead for twenty years! After what happened to Tyr-"

"Nothing happened to Tyr! Not what you thought had happened to him! _I_ killed him!"

This seemed to confuse him. "You killed Tyr? But why?"

Something inside me snapped, releasing all of my pent up rage. "Because he lied to me my whole life! He didn't tell me who I was, or what I was, and made me believe my whole life that I belonged in Asgard, when I belong nowhere! My whole life was a lie because of what he did, so I killed him! I killed him when he finally told me the truth! And I don't regret it! Because I'm a monster, Loki, and I had to leave Asgard before you found that out. I couldn't live with myself if you hated me."

This only fuelled his rage. "You think you're a monster? I am a monster! You weren't there when I found out what I was because you had run away from your problems, like you always do, and left me there alone to face the truth. I'm not who you thought I was, Nyx, and I never was!"

"And neither was I! You think just because you're a Frost Giant that you're automatically a monster? What you are doesn't make you a monster, it's what you do! There are far worse races than the Jotun, and I am one of them! Can't you understand that? I had to leave before the whole Realm, and you, turned against me and wanted me dead!" He opened his mouth to speak, but it cut him off. "I am a Demon of the Void, Loki! Remember those? The race that was wiped out by the Aesir, the darkest and most evil race to ever inhabit Yggdrasil? Yeah! Tyr brought me back to Asgard as the last of my kind, as a trophy for the realm, but instead chose to lie to me and brought me up as his daughter! I am the last of my kind, Loki, I belong nowhere. I am the true definition of a monster, after all that I have done, so don't you dare call yourself one!"

There was a pregnant pause, where I struggled to regain my composure and he just stared at me incredulously.

"And what" he said in a measured voice "_have_ you done?"

I sighed, and spoke quietly. I was sick of yelling. "You must know of the disturbances throughout the realms, specifically in Vanaheim. The attacks? The murders? They were all me. After you died I took it out on the universe. On any realm I could, I reigned as much destruction as I could. Eventually I got caught by Aesir, tortured in the dungeons for months, but it was millennia down there. I escaped to Midgard, hiding from Aesir, Vanir and Heimdall for twenty years, and last year I saw you attack New York with the Chitauri, and get sent back to Asgard. I thought you were dead until then, Loki, and when I finally find out you're alive you're getting sent back to Asgard for what could have been the same punishment as mine!" My voice steadily rose.

"That was all you?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "Well what about what I did!? I killed Laufey, tried to destroy Jotunheim, almost killed Thor, almost took over Midgard, and you say that doesn't make me a monster? You weren't there for me when I needed you the most! What happened to the oaths? Staying by each other even through the most trying times? Did you forget about all of that?"

"I never forgot. I told you I needed to get away before you found out what I was! So I killed Tyr and hid in the Void, but I had spies. I knew of everything that happened in Asgard, and I never strayed too far from it! I didn't leave you. I only started attacking Realms after Heimdall confirmed your death. What you did on Asgard was justified, it doesn't make you a monster."

"So you hid away, scared to face your fears, is that right? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you always were hiding. You know what, you turning up now is the worst thing you could have done! I wish you were dead! At least then I wouldn't have to go through all of this, just because you got yourself caught!"

I couldn't stop the hurt from spreading across my face. _He wishes I was dead. He wishes I was dead._ Just as his face softened and he opened his mouth to apologise, the hurt on my face transformed into anger and I lunged at him, my magic swirling around me like vipers.

* * *

I lunged and knocked him to the floor. Baring my teeth, I brought my fist down and punched him in the face hard enough to break his nose if he were mortal. Since he wasn't, he growled and rolled us over so he was on top. I smirked and teleported, kicking him in the head from behind. He brought himself up to his knees, then shot a burst of magic at me too fast for me to dodge. I ended up crashing against the far wall of the room and landing crouched on the floor.

He laughed. "I have grown in power since you last saw me. It is unwise to pick a fight with me."

I stood and stared him down. "I sincerely doubt you have grown more than I have, Laufeyson. You have no idea what I have been through."

_Release the demon within. Your power will increase tenfold._

He shot a burst of magic at me, but I teleported to his left side and unleashed my magic. He seemed surprised that it was black now instead of green, and was smart enough to keep his distance. Tendrils of black magic crawled their way through the air around me, surrounding me, all poised to spring like cobras. I knew my eyes had turned black, black like the void, and black like my Sister in arms' own eyes. I grinned wickedly and blasted my magic at Loki. He managed to dodge most of them, but one got him in the chest and he was thrown against the far wall. I continued to pelt him with magical fireballs until he stopped resisting and just lay there on the floor. Letting my magic recede back into my core, I started walking forwards.

"You have no idea how much power I have now. The void has given me more than I could have ever imagined. You are no match for me, Liesmith. All those years you thought I was dead when really I was becoming more powerful day by day." I was standing right in front of Loki now, who was still on the floor but looking up at me with rage and -was this possible?- fear. I smiled.

And he swung his leg out, knocking me to the floor, but I grabbed his arm and dragged him down with me. I punched him in the gut as he rolled over me, and he grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I screamed in pain and launched another punch at his face, hearing the crack as this time I broke his nose. Blood streaming down his face, he grabbed me and threw me across the room into one of the tables. The impact shattered the table and bruised my shoulder. I teleported behind him and swung a punch at the back of his neck, sending him reeling forwards. He spun at the last second and sent a blow to my chest that cracked at least two ribs. I snarled and swung a roundhouse kick at his side, sending him to the floor, coughing up blood. His nose streaming blood, and with more dripping out of his mouth, he grabbed my neck and pulled me upwards, so my feet were dangling off the ground. Fractured wrist and cracked ribs screaming in protest, I swung myself backwards, then forwards, and kicked him in the stomach with both feet. Landing on the ground in a crouch, I spat blood.

We stood face to face, both bleeding and with broken bones. We just eyed each other, not angrily, but warily. After what seemed like an eternity of this, Loki finally sighed.

"I wouldn't have turned against you if you had told me what you were." He winced and clutched his side. "We're both monsters."

"I should have been there when you found out. I'm sorry." Breathing hurt and my ribs felt like they were on fire. I pushed down the pain.

"Truce?" He stretched out his arm.

"Truce." We grasped forearms.

Where I had locked it up before, I finally let my magic free to heal my wounds. Loki did the same, and within seconds the only evidence of our fight were the bloody clothes and the people still standing dumbstruck outside.

I sighed as they slowly re-entered the room, Thor in front, looking as pissed as ever. The man with the eyepatch looked considering, and the others all had poker faces. I exchanged a wary glance with Loki.

_This can't be good. _

* * *

**Has anyone seen the new Marvel film yet? Guardians of the Galaxy? I went to see it a few days ago, and it was AMAZING! The next Marvel film is Avengers 2 though, and that is gonna be the best film ever, even though Loki won't be in it :'(**

**Please review, let me know what you think.**


	9. Headaches

**Hey guys, this chapter is really short cos it's a filler. Next one will be up soon, and I swear it will be longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

* * *

There was a pregnant pause.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence? You destroyed a part of my Tower! Look at it!" Stark was the first to yell, waving his arms around theatrically. It was true: the walls all had cracks in the plaster where we had been thrown against them, the window was cracked, the furniture destroyed, and there was a smoking hole in the corner of the carpet.

"I'm sure you can fix it. You have the money, after all." I responded coolly.

Stark was spared responding to this by Thor. "They're dangerous. They should not be allowed to stay here together." He was obviously continuing an argument that had been going on outside. "If this is what they do when they have minor fights with each other, imagine the destruction they could cause when they were really trying!"

"Minor fight? This was a minor fight?" Stark mumbled to himself, picking up broken pieces if furniture that were scattered around the room.

"No, Nyx and Loki will stay here in the Tower. They are both extremely powerful and extremely skilled fighters, as you say, and they will be beneficial to have on our side." Director said.

"On your side? Says who?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Says the fact that if you don't help us, I'll let Thor ship your ass back to Asgard for a punishment a lot worse than this."

I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing.

"So I guess it's settled then." The redhead said, ignoring the staring match Thor and the Director were currently having. "Nyx, I'll show you to your room. Loki, get back in yours."

Loki snorted. "You can't boss me around, mortal."

For some reason I couldn't be bothered to stand through another argument. Too much had happened today: being captured, seeing Loki, and that fight had taken up a lot of my energy. I needed to rest. "I'm coming. Loki, stop being a dick." I had a pounding headache all of a sudden. I rubbed my temple and ignored the snorts of laughter from a couple of the Avengers. Loki, instead of looking insulted, noticed me rubbing my head and shot me a concerned glance.

"Are you okay?"

My head felt like it was on fire and I was feeling lightheaded. The pain in my head pulsed with my racing heartbeat, and I almost stumbled as a wave of dizziness hit me. _What's happening? I didn't use that much magic._ "I'm fine. Tired, I guess."

He nods and turns to follow the read headed woman, who had started walking out of the room. The look in his eyes said he didn't believe me though. _What did I expect, he's the God of Lies. _I shake my head to try to clear the pain, and follow them out of the room. I make a point to ignore the looks I get from everyone else in the room, especially Thor.

I stumble a few times on the way there, the pain in my head increasing with every step I take. I keep a hand constantly pressed to the side of my head, not that it does much good. I follow Loki and the woman through countless corridors, my lightheadedness stopping me from taking note of where I'm going. Loki is talking to the woman about something, but I can't hear them over the pounding in my skull. I grit my teeth and try to push the pain back, resulting in my falling into the wall and almost passing out. _I'm so weak_. I right myself and keep walking, trying and failing to ignore the fact that it feels like a knife has been stabbed into my brain every time my heart beats. I take deep breaths to try and calm my heart rate, and have to fight to stop myself from screaming as the pain threatens to make me black out. _Why do I feel like this?_ Loki glances back at me occasionally, but says nothing, which I'm grateful for. _This is embarrassing._

The red haired woman shows me to a room furnished only by a bed and a table. I see it through a white haze of pain and confusion. I make a mental note to use magic to furnish the room later as I walk through the door. I ignore her calculating gaze and Loki's look of concern as he walks past, and close the door. I lean against it, breathing deeply.

The bang of the door closing seems to echo in my head, like I'm in a tunnel. My ears are ringing and my vision is going white around the edges. _What's happening? _A sudden crash of dizziness washes over me, and I fall to my knees in the middle of the floor, clutching my head. It feels like there's a clamp in my skull, and it's expanding slowly until it cracks my head open. I scream soundlessly as the pain overwhelms me, forcing my eyes to roll back in my skull and my back to arch unnaturally.

I think I see Tyr's worried face above me before I'm plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Like I said, really short.**

**Please review, let me know what you think.**


	10. Uncalled For

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter. As promised, it is a lot longer than the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Also I should probably mention that in this story Hela is NOT Loki's daughter. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx.**

* * *

Sparks. Memories from some faraway place.

I'm sitting with Tyr at our wooden living room table, both of us illuminated by the unsteady light of three candles. I'm ten. Tyr has an array of knives laid out on the table before him. His eyebrows are scrunched together in concentration. He strikes the stone against the sword, sharpening it to a wicked point, then patiently moves on to the next one.

"Dad, It's late." I say. "Why do I have to be here for this?"

"We'll finish this stack," He murmurs, only half listening. "Unless you need to go to bed."

That makes me sit up straighter. "I'm not tired." I insist.

He hunches over the knife again, me watching his every move. "Every warrior should know how to sharpen their own knives, as blacksmiths are not available on the battlefield."

"I know." I say, having heard this hundreds of times before.

"You cannot kill many beasts with a blunt blade, my daughter." He pauses and glances at me for a few seconds, then shakes his head and sighs.

"Father?" I ask.

Tyr frowns down at the knife he was holding. "I want you to take this." He says, handing me a small dagger with a black hilt decorated by a single emerald. "It has been in our family for generations. A good luck charm, if you will." I take the knife in my hand and run my finger along the edge of the blade. It draws blood. Tyr leans back in his chair and rubs at his eyes. "You're right, Nyx. Maybe I should go to bed."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. You're growing up so fast, you already are an extraordinary fighter. Now you have your first personal weapon. Next, you'll be coming of age!" He stops and sighs. "Don't waste your life, Nyx. For a warrior it goes over too fast, and you are so special." I sit there, confused as to what he's saying. "Go to bed."

I nod and walk up the stairs, confused and clutching the dagger to my chest.

Everything goes black.

A jolt of pain runs through me. Now I'm twelve. I'm standing in the Palace training grounds, throwing daggers at a bullseye. Most of them hit the yellow centre, not quite in the dead centre but close. Just as I'm throwing my last knife, a body shoves into me, throwing off my aim and embedding the dagger in the wall inches from the target. I look down in anger to see Fandral, sprawled on the floor and laughing hysterically. I look around, but no one else is in the room.

"Fandral?"

He looks up at me through dazed, unfocused eyes. He's still grinning, and swaying slightly on the floor. He mutters something inaudible.

I roll my eyes. _He's drunk._ "Did you break into the kitchens again? None of us are allowed alcohol yet, and I do not understand why you are so insistent on dulling your senses and sanity so."

He just lies back onto the floor and starts laughing again.

I sigh and start walking out of the room. _I'm not helping his sorry ass. I can leave him there._

I'm almost out of the door when I hear a crash and a yelp, and I spin back around to find that Fandral had somehow fell and cut his arm with a dagger. Blood dripped from his arm, but he still stood there, swaying and giggling. I groan, _maybe I can't leave him here._

I do the first thing that comes to mind: "LOKI!" I yell at the top of my voice. As always when called, he pops into existence next to me.

"What?" He looks irritated. I gesture towards Fandral, who is now dancing around, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He simply raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Oh no, you're on your own with this one." Then he poofs away back to wherever the hell he came from.

I groan and hit my head off the wall. _Damn you Loki._ I glance back at Fandral for a second, then yell out another name: "THOR." Unlike Loki, he does not appear. I wait a moment to see if he shows up, but when he doesn't I storm over to Fandral and grab him by his good arm. He doesn't resist, but leans his full weight into me and continues to giggle idiotically.

I drag him to the healers room, dump him on the nearest person, then walk away. _I'm not getting myself mixed up in that again._

As I walk down the hallway, Loki appears and falls into step beside me. We don't speak, but we make a silent decision to head to the library and practise our magic. That way we will be out of the way when Odin finds out Fandral had been drinking.

Before we get to the library, I'm plunged into blackness again.

I come to slowly, very slowly, out of the darkness. The back of my neck pulses the way it does when I'm recovering from one of my headaches. I know I've been dreaming, but all I remember is a lingering feeling of dread, of something horrible lurking behind a locked door. I'm lying on hard uneven ground. My dagger is digging into my thigh. Everything's out of focus. I struggle to sharpen my vision, and almost black out again as everything snaps into perspective, with an almost audible _crack_.

The sky above me is pitch dark, with the occasional star dotted here and there. There are no buildings obscuring my vision, so I can see that the empty sky goes further down than the horizon, it seems to surround me on all angles. Pushing myself up onto my elbows, I realise instantly where I am.

The ground is covered in black, jagged stone slabs, occasionally split by molten lava running through the cracks. There are low mountains filled with dark caves that no doubt inhabit the monsters of this world. A line of blood red torches lead to a lone tower a few yards away from where I lie, and a huge and strangely canine shape stands guard at the entrance.

I'm in Helheim._ I guess Hela called for me._

I stood up, relieved to feel that my headache had vanished, and begin following the torches towards the building. As I near, I recognise Gaum, the seven foot hellhound with fur as black as the Void and blood red eyes. _Great. How do I get past him?_ I stop in front of him, regarding him warily.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth and spurt some lie about me knowing exactly why I'm here, Gaum interrupts. "Nyx, Wanderer of the Void, my Queen expects you." He eyes me as if he wants to eat me, but is under strict instructions not to do so. "You may pass." He says reluctantly.

I nod and make my way through the bone archway, and into the dark hallway beyond.

The hallways of the Palace of Helheim are plain and dark. Black stone lines the walls, the ceilings and the floors. It is lit only by the occasional torch, which illuminate the lava seeping through some of the cracks in the walls. Luckily it is a straight passageway, with no turnoffs, so I reach the Throne room without much bother. The room is empty, save for a large ornamental Throne in the centre of the room, made entirely of skulls and bones and ribcages. On the Throne reclines a woman with hair as black as my own, eyes as dark as the Void, and a smirk as cruel as Loki's. I bow before the Throne.

"My Queen, you called for me?"

"Sister, you have no need to bow to me. We are equals. Rise."

I do so, but i am seriously confused. "You need my aid with something." It's more of a statement than a question. "Will it always be so painful when you call on me?"

She smiles. "Yes. And when you call on me, it will cause me the same pain. It is unavoidable." _Great. I foresee many head splitting migraines in my future._ "And yes, I do desire your aid."

I raise an eyebrow, waiting.

"I desire Midgard. I have seen that the Liesmith is alive and on Midgard, and that the team of mortals known as the Avengers protect that world. Both you and Loki are under their care, so you can strike them from within. Call me to you when they are weakened, and I will bring my armies down on their world and conquer it. Loki will help you, if you ask him. You are bound by the oaths you made to him, just as you are bound by the oaths you made to me. Of course, both he and I are now bound to you also."

"So you want me to kill the Avengers and then call you to me so you can destroy Midgard with your armies." It didn't seem like a bad idea, I was planning on killing the Avengers anyway.

"Yes, and you will join the fight. We will fight as Sisters."

"Why Midgard?" It seemed such a small and petty world to conquer.

Hela sighed. "I am having trouble with the Titan named Thanos. He seems to think that if he causes enough death to please me, I will allow him to court me. His infatuation is an annoyance and I plan to get rid of it. Thanos wanted Midgard for his own, so I will conquer it. Then, once we have Loki on our side also, the three of us and my armies will conquer his Chitauri homelands and kill him. He will be no match for three of the most powerful magic wielders in this universe, and my armies will greatly outweigh his."

"You plan to kill Thanos?" I blinked. "Why do we need Loki for this? Couldn't our combined power be enough to take out Thanos? What need is there to involve him in this?" I didn't want Loki running into a full fledged war, not after I had just gotten him back.

Hela's smile was about as friendly as a pissed off dragon. "Because Loki is the one thing that Thanos wants. After Loki's failed attempt at an invasion, Thanos planned for the Chitauri to kill him. But since all those who were on that mothership were killed, Thanos had to rebuild his forces before he returned for Loki. His forces are back, and he is scouring the universe for him. He wants blood and revenge. Loki is the one person he would go out of his way to kill, the one person he would trade for anything. We will use this to our advantage."

It took a while for me to figure out exactly what she meant by that.

_"You want to sacrifice Loki so you can kill Thanos."_

* * *

**There you go! I hope that wasn't anticlimactic. I finally figured out exactly where this story is going, so updates should be a lot faster.**

**Please review, let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and before I forget. Me and my friend have been arguing for months over something, so I figured I could ask you guys who you think is right. IS CHOCOLATE MILK OR BANANA MILK BETTER? Thanks guys! :D**


	11. I Messed Up Big Time

**Sup guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life has been really shitty lately and I have had literally no motivation. Hopefully it should be better from now on, but if not I'm sorry in advance. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx.**

* * *

It was a week since my encounter with Hela, and I was sitting in my room in the Avengers Tower. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a green T-shirt. My face was hidden in the shadow the oversized hood of my black hoody. My green eyes were fixed on a spot on the floor.

I had decorated my room in the Tower to fit my moods. The walls were all black, with an electric green carpet. There was a black shaggy rug in the centre of the room. The bed was black, with green pillows, and the furniture was all black. I had sets of draws made from black wood, with my weapons laid out on the top. My wardrobe was black, with green sliding doors. My green laptop was resting on my bed, but other than that there were none of my possessions on show. In the mortal world I only owned what I needed, and I found their internet technology quite useful. Probably the only thing they had ever done good in their miserable existence.

The walls were covered in runes that were scrawled in a neon green pen, old Norse runes and Demonic runes and anything else that came into my head. The result was an air so thick with the scent of magic that it gave Loki a headache whenever he came in. The mortals, however, were oblivious to the power emanating from the walls. It hurt me too at first, but is grew used to it. The runes were mostly ones of power and evil and strength, though some were of protection and some were pure rage.

Ever since I figured out what Hela wanted from me, I had locked myself away in my room and refused to do anything. I was trying to figure out a way to get out of what she wanted me to do, but so far I hadn't come up with any brilliant ideas. I hadn't told anyone about what had happened, not even Loki. Hela's words ran through my head, haunting me.

_"If you betray me, I have the power to destroy you."_

_"The Liesmith is alive and on Midgard."_

_"Loki is the one thing that Thanos wants."_

_"Use this to our advantage." _

The truth was, as much as I hated to admit it, I feared Hela. She really did have the power to destroy everything I know and love, and then me myself. She had armies, a whole realm behind her. And she was pretty powerful herself. If I didn't go through with her plans, I know she would torture me. She would torture me indefinitely, then kill me moments before Ragnarok. And I would be powerless to stop her. No matter how powerful I may be, no matter how much I embrace my Demon side, I would still be no match for the Queen of the Dead and her armies. I had to follow through with my part of the plan, if I wanted to live.

The Avengers assumed that this was my normal behaviour, not coming out of my room for anything. I hadn't moved in a whole week, after all. I didn't need food or sleep. Thor knew better, that there was something wrong, but he hated me too much to care. Loki was worried, but he wouldn't show it, and he knew better than to interfere.

I don't know what I would do if anyone interfered right now.

_Hela wants to hand Loki to Thanos, so that she can kill Thanos. But Thanos will kill or torture Loki before Hela gets a chance. And she knows this. And she still wants me to be a part of it. I can't not help her, or she will destroy me and then probably Loki as well._

_I can weaken the Avengers and let her into Midgard, no problem. It would be my pleasure._

_But she is not getting her hands on Loki. Not after I just got him back._

During my week or so of plotting, I had only come up with three ways out of the mess I was in. None of them were particularly pleasant, or very likely to work. But they were all I had.

**Number One: **I go through with Hela's plan, and let her take Midgard and Loki. Then I help her kill Thanos and live the rest of my life hating myself and in hiding.

Bonuses - I would still be alive. Thanos would be dead. I would still have Hela as an ally. It would show the universe just how powerful I actually was.

Negatives - Loki would be dead. It would be my fault. I would still live in hiding.

**Number Two: **I tell Loki what Hela said, and see what he chooses to do.

Bonuses - I wouldn't have to figure it out myself. It wouldn't be me betraying Hela. I could persuade him to run. It would be easy.

Negatives - Loki would probably go through with it. I would lose him. Hela would know that I hadn't done as she'd asked. She would kill me.

**Number Three:** I ask Thor for help.

Bonuses - He would know what to do. He is powerful. He could get the Avengers on my side. They could defeat Hela's army, then her plans would be ruined, and it wouldn't technically be my fault. I could hide Loki, and he would live. I would live.

Negatives - Thor. Thor. THOR. Thor. Thor. Thor's face. Thor's stupid voice. Thor and his fucking hammer. Thor. Thor. Thor. Thor would never help me. Thor would claim I had betrayed him. Thor would tell Loki. Thor would rather let me die than help me. Thor hates me. I hate Thor. Thor smells like a bilgsnipe. The negatives go on forever, really.

Mulling over my options in my head, I come to one conclusion.

_I fucked up. Big time._

There was no way of getting out of the mess I was in unscathed, without there being repercussions. Hela knew that I cared about little in this universe, but what I do care about I care about so much I would die for them.

Those things were Power and Loki.

Loki was all I had on Asgard, then I failed him by leaving him after I found out what I was. I thought he was dead for so long, and when I finally realised he was alive he was being shipped back to Asgard. He was my only friend, the only one who understood me, my battle partner. I am bound to him by oaths, just as I am bound to Hela. I had failed Loki too much already, I wasn't just going to let him die a week after I had finally gotten him back.

Not that I'd talked to him all week anyway, but still. At least he was safe. And alive.

So no, I would not be going through with my first plan. I was not going to hand Loki over to Hela just so he could be tortured and killed by Thanos. I can't do that. Not even to save myself.

That left telling Loki or asking Thor for help. I would rather dive head first into one of Muspelheim's volcanoes than ask Thor for anything.

But I know Loki. I know that he is still filled with self hatred because of his heritage. He would go through with the plan, sacrifice himself, as long as Thanos died because of it. He would enjoy it. But I can't let him do that.

But that is selfishness on my part. He has a right to choose for himself. It's his life. I can't control him, no one can.

But if there was another way...

* * *

I stood from my position on the bed, the first time I had moved in a week. My muscles creaked and popped, but I ignored it and headed to the door to my room. Taking a deep breath, I opened it and stepped out into the hallway for the first time.

I had made up my mind.

I walked down the hallway, determination in my eyes, until I came to the place where both Thor's and Loki's doors were. I stood between them, taking deep breaths and trying to calm my heartbeat. Thor's door was slightly open, with the faint smell of Poptarts wafting through the gap. Loki's door was sealed closed, locked my spells, and the smell of books and magic emanated from the gap below the door. There was no doubt that they were both in their rooms.

I took a deep breath. _I have to go through with this. It's the only way. Its too late to turn back now, _I told myself, _I have decided what I'm going to do, so I'm going to do it. No matter the consequences._

I chose a door, and raised my shaking hand to knock on it.

_What's the matter? Scared? Since when were you so weak? _The voice in my head taunted. I pushed it down. _Shut up. This is the best for everyone. I'm making the right decision for once in my life._

Burying the urge to run back to my room or kill some innocent civilians, I opened the door and stepped inside.

_No going back now, bitch._

* * *

**Oooooh, it's finally getting better! Next chapter should be more action and plot stuff. There hasn't really been much of that in this story so far. Which is funny cos this is like chapter eleven or something.**

**Whatever, so please review and stuff if you want. I really do appreciate the reviews and faves and follows that I get. Let me know what you think!**

**(Any mistakes or typos are because I'm literally writing and uploading this while I'm half asleep. My sleep schedule is screwed up.)**


	12. Admitting The Impossible

**So I've decided that I'm going to try to finish this story as soon as possible, and then move onto writing Runaway afterwards. It's too hard for me to try and write two stories at the same time. This story is past halfway through. So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC **

* * *

"What do _you_ want?" He said, standing up warily. His eyes betrayed anger and confusion. _Well, here goes nothing._

"I need your help."

There was a silence for a few seconds, and then he burst out into a loud fit of laughter. The laugh was cruel and harsh, not at all the joyful laugh he used to have.

"It's about Loki."

That shut him up. He glared at me with all he had, and I heard thunder rumbling in the distance. "You do not get to talk to me about my brother." He spat.

"He's not your brother." I couldn't help but mutter. Rage sparked in his eyes and he clenched his hands into fists. _Easy there. Try not to piss him off._

"What makes you think I would help you with anything, Nyx? After all that you have done? I would kill you myself before I aided you in anything." Lightning sparked overhead.

I sighed, forcing myself to stay calm. "If it wasn't important, do you really think I would be here? You know that I hate you more than anything in this universe, and I know that you return it. Thor, if you don't help me, _Loki will die._"

"Why should I believe that." He looked unconvinced, and even more angry.

"Would I lie about something like this? You know how much I care about him." I took a step further into the room, my hands up to show I meant no harm. _Sometimes you have to treat Thor like a wild dog. Don't make any sudden movements. _"Just hear me out."

He nodded reluctantly and stepped backwards, sitting down on the bed. I noticed that Mjolnir was only a few feet away from him. His eyes showed that he did not trust me, but he would listen. I sighed and started my story, from the beginning, standing in the middle of my enemy's room and avoiding eye contact.

* * *

When I was finally done updating Thor on everything from meeting Hela to what she told me a week ago, I coughed and massaged my throat. _I could really go for a glass of water right now. _While I was talking Thor remained mostly expressionless, but reached reflexively for Mjolnir when I mentioned Thanos. Now he just stared at me, his face carefully blank.

_He must have learned that from Loki. The Thor I knew always wore his emotions on his sleeve._

Finally, he spoke. "So Hela is trying to kill Thanos, and wants to use Loki as some sort of bait?"

I nodded. "Thanos will torture or kill Loki before Hela gets the chance to kill him. She wants to sacrifice him to accomplish her own goals."

He was only half listening to me, pacing around the room like a really big and blonde lion. "And she wants you to call her and her armies into this world so that she can rule it."

I nodded. "She'll kill me if I don't help her. That was the deal."

"I don't care about you, I care about Loki." He stopped in front of me, face as dark as the thundering skies. New York was having an impromptu storm tonight.

"So do I. If I don't help Hela, she will kill me and then hunt down Loki herself, and then give him to Thanos anyway. She only wants me because I have the power to help her conquer Midgard, and I am close to Loki so I can get him to help her without much trouble. She expects me to betray him."

"Why don't you?"

"Because he is the only friend I have ever had, and oaths bind us. I would let Hela kill me if I thought that she would not find Loki anyway."

He studied my face for a long time, and I stared back. Finally, he groaned. "I believe you. Against my better judgement, I believe that what you say is true. You care about my brother as much as I do, and I will put aside our differences to save him. What I do not understand is what you want me to do."

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Well done, Nyx. _"I need you to tell the Avengers what I told you. Convince them to help us. Also, do not breathe a word of this to Loki. We both know that he would go to Hela himself and let her hand him over, as much as you hate to admit it." He hesitated, then nodded. "Once they all understand, I will tell all of you what we need to do. None of us can tell Loki. He's not dumb, he'll know something is going on. Especially if he sees me with you and the Avengers. He knows I hate all of you."

Thor nodded and moved to leave the room. "I will do my best to convince my friends of what you have told me. I will not breathe a word to Loki, and I will make sure none do." He turned as he reached the doorway and looked back at me. "If I found out you have lied to me about any of this, I will kill you. Hela will be the last of your worries."

I nod and watch him leave the room to find the Avengers. I stand there in his room for a while, paralysed, before I teleport back to my room and collapse on the bed. _Thor will help me. We can save Loki. This will work_.

I fall into a fitful sleep full of nightmares. Faces flash before my eyes. Hela, laughing. Thanos, with his armies of Chitauri. Loki, broken and beaten. Thor, screaming. I see blood and darkness and chaos and death, not caused by me but by something much worse. I see suffering. I see the Void, and Helheim and Asgard. I see the Armies of the Dead. Lastly, I see Tyr. His last words to me "You are still my daughter, no matter your heritage." As if from a distance, I see myself fight him until he is bloody and broken. I see my true form. The Demon. I watch, unable to cry out or stop myself, as I kill Tyr with my mind alone and leave Asgard for good. _I really am a monster._

I wake up in the dark, my fist in my mouth to smother my scream, and tears falling freely from my eyes.

* * *

**So this is kind of the start of the main part of the story. I know this story is quite long already, and it took a while to get to the good part, but whatever. Updates should be pretty frequent from now on as I want this story finished.**

**Please review, let me know what you think.**


	13. Disturbia

**Double update! This is a random chapter. I literally read it back and was like 'the hell did i just write?'**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx.**

* * *

I sit up for a while after I wake up, trying to clear my head from the clinging images of pain and death. The clock next to my bed says 3:06 and I know all of the Avengers are asleep. Sitting alone in the darkness, the scene of me killing Tyr replays in my head on an endless loop. I sit with my knees hugged to my chest, my arms slung across them. I'm shaking slightly, and my eyes are wide.

_I killed Tyr. I killed Tyr. I'm a monster. Demon. I lost control. I killed him._

_Pull yourself together. You did it because he lied to you. You had no choice._

My mind fought itself, confusing me further the longer it went on. _Monster. He lied. Demon. Justified. Wrong. Right. Light. Dark. Tyr. Father. STOP._

Pressing my hands against my forehead, I willed my mind to just shut up. The side that was eaten away by the Void and the side that wasn't had been at war a lot lately. I wanted it to stop. It was giving me a headache.

I could feel my conscience and my magic pulling me back to the Void. I missed its darkness, it's peacefulness and it's power. It had been too long.

Without a second thought, I got up and changed into my catsuit and boots, and strapped my katanas to my back. Then I teleported to the Void. I didn't go far, I was in the Voids between Midgard and Jotunheim. As soon as I materialised there, I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in its cool hold. Magic crackled around me, my mind was quiet, and I felt at home.

Which immediately made me feel very not at home.

_I don't have a home, remember? Last of my kind. Demons of the Void. Although I guess that it makes sense why I like the Void so much. It technically is my home._

_I am not a Demon. I am not a monster. I don't belong here. So why am I here? Face it, you feel more at home here. Shut up! If you can't face yourself, how will you face Hela?_

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I was sick of my mind yelling at itself and giving me headaches all of the time. Even the Void would not shut it up.

I knew what I had to do. I teleported back to Midgard, but not to New York. This time, I was in London. A safe enough distance from the Avengers that I could get away with a few murders. I could always lose myself in the thrill of killing, of feeling superior to the mortals. It never failed.

* * *

An hour later, a good handful of civilians were dead, and I was feeling much better. My mind was satisfied, and at peace. I was wandering the lamplit streets and playing around with the iPod of one of the people I had killed. During my time on Midgard, I had become familiar with their technology and their culture, including their music. Since I was bored, and not ready to go back to the tower, I put the headphones in my ears and scrolled through the songs until I found one I recognised. I sat down on a bench in the abandoned park as the music started.

/

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum _

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_/_

_No more gas in the rig _

_Can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said _

_Can't even speak about it _

_Out my life, out my head _

_Don't wanna think about it _

_Feels like I'm going insane, y__eah_

/

"It's a thief in the night" I started singing aloud.

"To come and grab you.

It can creep up inside you, and consume you.

A disease of the mind, it can control you.

It's too close for comfort." The park was deserted, which I was glad for. I didn't need any mortals hearing me sing.

/

"Throw on your brake lights

We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice

Watch out, you might just go under

Better think twice

Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise" I started getting lost in the music, like I always did, forgetting where I was or what I had just done or what I was running from.

/

"Your mind is in disturbia

It's like the darkness is the light

Disturbia

Am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia

Disturbia" A couple walked past me, and I stopped singing, just watching them. They seemed so happy. Something I had never felt. I sat there in silence as I listened to the next words.

/

__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__

__ _ _ _ __Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. _______

__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__

__Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum__

_/_

_Faded pictures on the wall_

_It's like they talkin' to me_

_Disconnecting all the calls_

_Your phone don't even ring _

_I gotta get out _

_Or figure this shit out_

_It's too close for comfort, oh._

_/_

"It's a thief in the night" I sang as the couple passed out of earshot.

"To come and grab you.

It can creep up inside you, and consume you.

A disease of the mind, it can control you.

I feel like a monster" I sighed and rubbed my temples. That really hit home.

/

"Throw on your brake lights

We're in the city of wonder

Ain't gonna play nice

Watch out, you might just go under

Better think twice

Your train of thought will be altered

So if you must falter be wise

/

Your mind is in disturbia

It's like the darkness is the light

Disturbia

Am I scaring you tonight?

Disturbia

Ain't used to what you like

Disturbia

Disturbia" Leaning back on the bench, I watched the horizon as the rest of the song played. The sun was starting to come up.

/

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum._

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_/_

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain_

_But I'm struggling_

_If you can't go, go, go_

_I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh_

_/_

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_/_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

/

I sat there in silence for a while after the song had finished, watching the sun rise. _I don't want this world to be destroyed._

The thought came from a part of my mind I thought had been lost. I was surprised the second I thought it.

_I'm going soft, _I laughed to myself,_ get yourself together._

I teleported back to the Tower in New York and changed into jeans and a black T-Shirt, putting my hoodie back on and leaving my room in search for food. None of them would ever know that I had left. It was better that way.

* * *

After breakfast, Thor found me in the hallway and stopped me.

"What?" I may need Thor's help, but that does not mean I like him. I crossed my arms over my chest and scanned the corridor for Loki. He would get suspicious if he saw Thor talking to me. _Does Thor know I left?_

"I managed to convince them. They, and I, want to hear your plan." He said, staring at me emotionlessly. _Nope. He doesn't know I left. Good._

"They trust me?" I was honestly surprised. I thought it would take a lot longer than this.

Thor shook his head. "No. They do trust my opinion, though."

I nodded. _Figures. Why would they trust me, after all? _I followed Thor down the hallway, not allowing myself to think too hard about what I was about to do.

* * *

**Hah. Bet you weren't expecting that. Song is 'Disturbia' by 'Rihanna', I don't own it. **

**Please review. Cya.**


	14. Eavesdropping and Madness

**Sorry for the wait, guys. My cat was being an ass and chewed through the wifi cables, so it was down for a few days. Which sucks. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx, sadly.**

* * *

"You want us to fight an army of zombies, all to save Loki's and your lives." Stark said in a perfect deadpan.

"Undead warriors." I muttered, unable to help myself.

"Not the point. The point is-"

"The point is," Steve interrupted, "how do we know we can trust you? That you won't just help the enemy?"

"Because if they succeed Hela will kill me and Loki."

"What if we don't care-" Barton started, but was cut off by Thor.

"I will not let my brother be claimed by anyone, not even the Queen of the Dead. There is no question as to whether I will fight. My friends, if not for the life of my brother, please fight to defend your world."

_Oh yeah, completely disregard me, Thor._

"How would we even take on a tonne of zombies, anyways? There's only six of us." Banner pointed out.

"Eight, actually." I added dramatically.

"No. No way. I'm sorry, Thor, but I refuse to fight if Loki will be there. It's not happening." Barton started retreating slowly, hands up in a placating gesture.

"Yes it is. Thor, you say that Hela and her armies will conquer Earth if we don't defend it?" Natasha said, a hand wrapped around Clint's arm.

Thor nodded.

"Then I'm in, and so is Hawkeye." She yanked him back to stand next to her, and after one of the famous Widow's glares, he muttered a 'fine' under his breath.

"I'm game, too. Just defending the world from another hoard of aliens." Steve sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"The Other Guy can't turn down another chance to smash somebody into the floor, so I guess I'm in too." Banner sighed, cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

"Not in my tower again, buddy." Stark warned, then passed a hand across his face and sighed. "I guess I will help too... It's just like Loki and the Chitauri. Piece of cake, right?"

Nobody answered. I felt the need to break the silence, and shatter the uplifted mood. "Hela is a lot more powerful than Loki. And her armies are a lot stronger than the Chitauri were, not to mention there are a lot more of them."

"We have two gods and a goddess on our side. At least," Banner added, taking in the looks he was getting from the other Avengers, "we think we have you and Loki on our side."

I glance at Thor, remembering his threat. _'Hela will be the last of your worries.' _"You do."

"Have you told Loki any of this?" Natasha asked, her head tilting.

"Loki cannot know anything." Thor booms. "He would sacrifice himself to Hela driven by centuries of self hatred, and I-" I clear my throat, frustrated. He looks at me before continuing. "And we cannot let that happen."

"He's not dumb. He'll figure out something's up." Banner said.

I nodded. "Which is why we have to do this quickly, before he has the chance."

* * *

Loki's eyes narrowed as he leaned against the door. He had been suspicious ever since he had seen her go into Thor's room the other day. He hadn't been able to hear what they were saying, but he knew that if Nyx had been talking to Thor, it was definitely important. And then after, when Nyx left the Tower, it made him even more suspicious. As far as he knew, she went to the Void and stayed there all night. He didn't follow her, because he was sure he would get caught. It wasn't worth the risk, he trusted her.

Now he wasn't so sure.

He had overheard the conversation between Nyx and Thor in the hallway, and he was confused. Nyx was working with Thor and the Avengers? _And what is this about a plan? Why didn't she tell me? _He was confused and angry, so he followed her here. And now he had heard everything he needed to hear.

_Thanos wants me. If I don't go to him, Nyx will die. Hela has power over Nyx, somehow, and is using her to get Thanos._

_They are trying to fight her. They will all die in the process. I can't lose Nyx._

Gritting his teeth, he summoned his magic and teleported into Helheim. I He shook his head, trying to fend off the memories as he trudged through the grounds towards Hela's palace.

_Left to die by my parents in Jotunheim. Odin should never have found me. I should have died there, like I was supposed to._

_Falling from the Bifrost. I was supposed to die in the Void, not survive. If I had died it would have saved Nyx and everyone else a lot of trouble._

_I should not be alive. So the best I can do is die to save the only person who matters to me._

As he reached the Palace, Gaum let him past without a word. Loki was sure he was imagining things, but did the hellhound's eyes betray sympathy? Did he know that Loki was walking towards his slow and painful death?

He walked through the hallways, taking in every detail of the Palace. He was not afraid. His stride was confident and arrogant, just like him. He entered the Throne room with a smirk on his face, all other emotions expertly hidden behind those eyes.

Hela seemed surprised to see him. She rose elegantly from her throne, her black eyes regarding him curiously. "Liesmith, what brings you to my realm?"

"I know that you wish to give me to Thanos in order for you to kill him. I ask that you take me, and kill him, but do not involve Nyx in anything. She does not know I am here." He replied smoothly. He gave away no reaction as Hela came down from her throne to stand in front of him. _I am not afraid to die._

She grinned like a skull. "Are you telling me that you are willing to sacrifice yourself? To save Nyx?"

Loki nodded. _I want this._ "My Queen, eternity is a long time. Twice now Death should have claimed me, but I evaded its grasp. I refuse to have Nyx fight and die to save me. I want Thanos dead as much as anyone, I am willing to die if it means that he will no longer plague this universe."

Hela regarded him blankly. "I doubt it will be painless. He has a lot of rage towards you."

"I know what I am doing. Just promise me that if I go through with this, you will leave Nyx alone and unharmed." Loki needed to know that he was dying for a reason.

She nodded. "She concerns me no longer, I will not hurt her." Hela raised her arm and spread her palm across his chest. Loki tensed as he felt her power run from her hand and into his body, running through his veins. _This is what I want. I am making the right decision for once in my life._ "You are now bound to your choice. Your soul is mine." Her voice was quiet and soft, the complete opposite of what Loki knew she was. He stayed silent. _For Nyx. To save her._

"Hold him." Hela ordered her guards. Loki was seized by men with skin missing in chunks from their bodies, blackened bones poking through the tattered clothes they wore. Undead warriors. Loki shuddered as he felt their bony fingers wrap around his arms, but kept his face carefully expressionless. Hela didn't need to know of the fear he was feeling.

Hela reached into her dress and pulled out a black stone. It was the size of an egg, and had bumps carved into the surface seemingly at random. It took Loki a moment to figure out that they were runes. She whispered words over it, too low for Loki to hear, then crushed it in her fist. When she opened her palm, it was full of shards of black glass that reflected in the starlight coming from outside. A black mist emanated from the pieces, released into the air, and slowly gathered into a large cloud in the centre of the room. Little by little, the mist cleared, revealing a shape standing in the centre of the room.

The first thing Loki saw was the eyes. Those eyes, too bright a blue to be human, had haunted his nightmares ever since his attack on Midgard. They shone as bright as the Tesseract itself, and pierced into him like hundreds of knives. He knew that this man had wanted him dead ever since he had failed him, it was only a matter of time before he was forced to look into those eyes again. Next came the face. His skin was a deep purple, a sharp contrast to his eyes. His chin was square, more so than could be natural. When he grinned at Loki, his white teeth looked unnatural against the dark skin. The figure wore an armoured headdress that covered most of his head and half of his face, and his whole body was heavily armoured. A long black cloak willowed out from his shoulders, meeting the floor at his feet. He held a sceptre much like Loki's own, only it was made of bone and seemed to have three times as much power emanating from it. It glowed blue like its owner's eyes, and seemed just as dangerous.

The figure, now fully corporeal, sneered at Loki. It's eyes lit up in rage and a fierce pleasure, it's face twisted into a snarl. This was the one person that could make Loki feel chilled to the bone, weak, like an ant about to be crushed by a boot. Loki gulped and fought to stay emotionless. This man haunted his nightmares. This man would make sure his death was as slow and painful as possible.

This man was Thanos. The Mad Titan.

* * *

**There you go! By the way, I know I fail at writing Loki's POV. It's just so hard! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	15. Missing Persons

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been trying to prepare for school and stuff and it completely took away my motivation to write. But I'm back now, on the last day before school starts up again. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx**

* * *

Something wasn't right.

I didn't know what it was, but after I left the Avengers to talk out my plan, I felt something twisting and writhing inside my gut. For a minute I thought it was Hela calling me again, but then remembered that that felt like my head was splitting open, while this felt like there was a live snake in my stomach. I definitely wasn't ill, I was immortal. I couldn't get ill. As I wandered the corridors aimlessly, I found myself in front of Loki's door.

_I haven't really talked to him since I got here. I should go see how he's doing._

I knocked on the door, and immediately the feeling in my gut got worse. The door wasn't sealed with magic. It was always sealed with magic.

"Loki?" I called, confused. My gut felt like it was about to explode. There was no sound from the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath, _he's probably asleep or reading or something, chill,_ I opened the door expecting to have Loki be on the other side yelling at me for invading his space.

What I found was an empty room.

After searching the room fully, I found myself back in the empty hallway, worried and confused. _Where could he be? _There was no sign of a struggle in his room, and all of his belongings were still where they were meant to be. _Maybe Hela- No. I'm just being paranoid. Hela doesn't have Loki. I would know if she did._

But maybe I did know. My writhing gut told me something was very wrong. Could it be telling me that something had happened to Loki? Is that possible?

I leaned against the wall outside Loki's room as I pondered this. My gut was twisting almost painfully now, and I felt like I was about to throw up.

I stood there for a minute before the answer came to me. It is possible. _You're bound to him, remember? _It was true: Centuries ago in Asgard Loki made me his battle partner, and our souls were bound by the Allfather. It makes sense that I can somehow detect when he is in danger.

But I didn't know if that was what had happened. He could just be somewhere else in the Tower, or out on the Avengers orders, or roaming Yggdrasil on his own. I had no proof that Hela had in fact gotten Loki. I could just be paranoid. Or maybe Loki had run into some trouble in Yggdrasil and would clear it up himself. Maybe I was going crazy. Or maybe Hela was in fact calling me, but in a different way.

My head filled with different scenarios, so stifling that I fell back against the wall as I attempted to move. The pain in my gut was making it hard to breathe, and worry was clawing at my mind. _He's okay. He has to be okay._ Shaking my head to attempt to clear it, I decided to wander through the Tower and see if I could find him.

* * *

I checked all the hallways on all of the floors. I checked all the rooms. I checked them twice, in case I had passed by him without noticing. But I didn't find Loki. So when I bumped into Thor on my way back to my room, I stopped him.

"Thor." He turned, and when he saw me his eyes hardened. He obviously still hated me.

"What?"

"Have you seen Loki?" I tried to keep the worry out of my voice, and failed.

Thor just looked confused. "I would assume that my brother would be in his chambers." He moved to walk away, but I stopped him with my arm.

"He's not, Thor. I've checked the whole Tower and he's not here." Thor's blank expression lasted until he looked into my eyes. As soon as he saw I was serious, the telltale lines of worry appeared on his brow. "I have a feeling," I pointed to my writhing gut, "that something has happened to him."

"A feeling?" Thor looked unconvinced. "He's probably out wandering his hidden pathways like he usually does." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than me.

"No. Something's wrong. I'm bound to him remember? I guess I can feel when he's in danger. Makes sense since we are battle partners."

Thor didn't seem to appreciate the reminder. His eyes blazed. "Yes, I know. He chose you over me and that was the day I realised just how dark your intentions truly were."

I sighed, biting back the harsh remark that was on the tip of my tongue. _Now is not the time to fight with him. Focus._ "Thor. This isn't about you and me and our ongoing hate towards each other." I looked into his eyes and said in my most serious voice, "Loki is in serious danger. Something big has happened."

He studied me for a moment, and then sighed. "Hela?" Thor passed a hand over his face, and all at once the weariness and uncertainty left his features. "You think she has him?" He asked, his eyes blazed with anger, and his fists were clenched. I knew Thor was out for blood, so was I, but I didn't need him charging in there and getting himself killed.

"Yes. I think she does." I rubbed my stomach, trying to relieve some of the pain. My insides felt like they were on fire. "We need a new plan, Thor. We can't just go in there and kill everything we see. We have to have a strategy." Seeing the unconvinced look in his eyes, I added "We need to get him back. If you go charging in there Hela will kill him there and then."

There was a long pause, but eventually he nodded. "What do you need us to do?"

* * *

Half an hour later, me and the Avengers were standing in the middle of what was quite literally a desert. The five mortals stood in a huddled group, muttering to each other. Thor stood to one side, staring unblinking at the sky. I stood on the other side, fidgeting. The runes on the ground that signified the Bifrost site were barely visible under the new layers of sand that had blown across them. The Avengers stood in full armour, looking not exactly comfortable but definitely determined. I, on the other hand, was completely uncomfortable and drowning in memories.

I had decided to wear my Asgardian armour for the first time since the day I killed Tyr.

The only familiar part of the armour was my black combat boots. The black leather pants were comfortable enough, compared to the catsuit I usually wore. I wore a chain mail dress down to my mid-thigh, covered by a green cloth dress coming down to the same length. On top was a black corset-style chest plate with neon green runes carved into the surface, made of the thick metals used for only the finest armour. It covered my entire torso and back, leaving only my arms and neck unprotected. I had metal black gauntlets that covered from my wrist to my elbow, that were also covered in runes. My black hair was up in a ponytail, and my katanas were strapped to my back. Throwing knives and daggers were hidden in my chest plate, belt and boots. My green eyes showed my uncomfortableness; I wasn't used to wearing armour and these clothes held too many memories of an old life.

"We can't use the Bifrost. If Heimdall sees me then the whole of Asgard will come down and kill me, and you will be imprisoned for harbouring a dangerous criminal, Thor." I felt compelled to point out.

"I am not as stupid as you think, Nyx." I snorted at that. He glared. "I only asked for us to be out here so that you could teleport all of us to Hela without any Midgardians seeing."

I decide to ignore the fact that Thor was right. "If I teleport all seven of us, I will be weakened. I won't be able to fight very well, let alone get Loki back."

"Which is why I will give you some of my power when we get there. Enough for you to fight. I assume you still know how to take it?" Thor's eyes were unreadable, his voice steady, but I knew what he was thinking.

When we were children on Asgard, Loki taught me a spell that let you take the strength of another warrior to use yourself. I used it on Thor, but took too much, and he was unconscious for a week. We laughed it off afterwards, but I got the feeling that he never did forgive me for that. The Warriors Three and Sif were calling him a weakling for years afterwards.

"Of course." I was confused as to why he would sacrifice some of his strength to help me. He would technically be saving my life. Even though he had wanted me dead for centuries, because I supposedly stole his brother from him, he has offered to save my life now. It must be for Loki.

Thor motioned for the Avengers to join us. "If I'm going to teleport all of us, we all need to be touching." I say. After some complaints, mainly from Stark and Barton, Thor and the mortals all joined hands and formed a circle. Leaving me standing outside the circle, an outcast, forgotten as usual. Rolling my eyes and deciding not to comment on it, I grab onto Thor's forearm and close my eyes.

I reopen them just in time to see the stream of lava under my feet before my face hits the ground and I black out.

* * *

**And there you have it! So Loki sacrificed himself to save Nyx, but what if it all backfires? What if Nyx is still in danger, or if Hela goes back on her promise to Loki? What will Thanos do to him? Will Thor get his brother back? Stay tuned to find out!**

**^ I'm an asshole. I know. Sorry not sorry.**

**Note: I'm not sure how regular updates will be in the future, because obviously I'm going back to school and will have a lot less free time. Updates might be a weekend thing, or maybe I'll just stay up all night and write regularly. Who knows? Not me.**

**See ya!**


	16. Fun And Easy War

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait AGAIN. School has started up and I have a tonne of stuff to deal with because of my GCSEs and it totally sucks. I'm really trying to write as much as possible, but it's kinda hard. Anyway, without further ado or whatever that saying is, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx.**

* * *

Loki was cold.

For the first time in his life, he was actually cold.

When growing up on Asgard, in the harsh winters when Thor and Nyx were huddled next to the fire under blankets and thick clothes, Loki had never been cold. On that day when Thor led all of them to Jotunheim for revenge, and the others were bundled up in furs, he dressed normally. He still remembered Heimdall's words: "you're not dressed warmly enough" as he attempted to talk his way past him. He had never known why he never felt the cold like others did, he only saw it as an advantage over his brother. Until he found out the truth about his heritage, that is. Then it was everything but an advantage.

But now, huddled on the stone floor of his cell in the Chitauri mothership, Loki was chilled to the bone. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the temperature or the guards outside his door, but he was shivering.

Hela had given him over to Thanos almost the second Thanos appeared. She didn't seem interested in the flirtatious attempts at conversation he tried, in fact she seemed repulsed by the very idea of courting Thanos. Not that that seemed to stop him. It was none of his business, but Loki couldn't resist being curious. He had not failed to tease Thanos about the rejection, and he had a purpling bruise on his jaw to prove it.

_I wonder if anyone has noticed I'm gone yet. _He doubted that any of the Avengers cared enough about him to notice, and Thor would just assume he was holed up in his room with his magic. Nyx hadn't even spoken to him since she had fought him a week ago, and even then she had been acting strange. Something was obviously going on with her, more than just Thanos, and she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

That hurt Loki more than he would like to admit. They had always told each other everything.

Before both of them supposedly died, anyways.

Loki doubted that if Nyx realised he was gone, she would even care. They obviously weren't as close as they used to be, bindings or no bindings. Maybe she didn't care about him anymore, because he had abandoned her and he was a monster. _Well maybe I shouldn't care about her, since she abandoned me too._ But Loki did care, he cared a lot, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Loki knew that Thanos would kill him eventually, after whatever torture he would have to undergo in the near future. He would sometimes wonder why he was letting this happen, but then he would think of Nyx and remember. Its not like he wanted to stay alive, anyway. Loki would go through whatever he had to if it meant saving Nyx, but he would make sure to annoy Thanos as much as possible in the process.

Alone in his cold and damp cell, Loki grinned to himself. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Hela grinned.

Her grin was like a skull's; all sharp edges and teeth.

As soon as the Mad Titan and the Jotun had left her realm, she had shuddered and ordered for her undead guards to run her a bath. A long bathe in the blood of the dead would cleanse her skin from the Titan's greasy touch. Hela was growing tired of Thanos and his infatuation towards her. It was an extreme annoyance and she was all too happy that it would end soon enough. Thanos would soon be dead, his armies gone forever, and she would be a lot happier and finally free from his 'feelings'. Loki would also die in the process.

Hela had been surprised when Loki appeared in her Throne room, asking to be sacrificed in order to save Nyx. The Silvertongue had never struck her as someone willing to lay down and die for someone else. He had always been a survivor, using his tricks and manipulation to stay alive. Even when he was plagued with self hatred and doubt, his instincts led him to do what he did on Asgard. Him giving up now both confused and intrigued Hela. He obviously cared deeply for Nyx. Even Hela could see that their bond ran deeper than their bindings.

She did not envy the Jotun his fate. Hela had no doubt that Thanos would make sure Loki's remaining life was as painful and miserable as possible, and then inevitably kill him. She suspected that Thanos would keep him alive, but only barely, until Ragnarok itself. And since Loki played a large part in Ragnarok, it would be advantageous to Thanos to have him under his control. Even Hela agreed that it was a horrible fate. But he was a necessary sacrifice in order for Thanos to be killed, and personally Hela didn't care much about him anyway. Who she cared about was Nyx.

Loki had known about her plans to give him to Thanos. The only way he could have known this is if Nyx told him, or if he overheard her telling the Avengers about it. According to Loki, Nyx was willing to fight to protect him. Hela suspected that Nyx was plotting against her, and using the Avengers as an army to help her. Five mortals, an angry oaf and a wayward Demon are no match for the armies of Helheim. If Nyx tries to strike against me, she shall be killed. Hela knew she had lied to the Liesmith, when she said that she would not harm Nyx. Luckily, he hadn't seemed to pick up on it. If Nyx had betrayed her, Hela was going to do as she promised: destroy her.

Discarding her dress and walking nude towards her bath, Hela ordered a few guards along the way to prepare the armies for battle. _Seven of them, thousands of us. The next time I bathe it will be in Demon blood._

Hela smirked as she stepped into her bath and submerged herself in the blood.

This was going to be _easy_.

* * *

I awoke to swirls of blue obscuring my vision.

Black, or even green, I would have expected. But blue?

"Nyx." The voice penetrated the barrier separating me from the world. I felt like I was underwater, all sounds muffled and all sight almost impossible. I felt and did not feel hands grip my shoulders. "Nyx!"

With an almost audible snap, the barrier disappeared and I was back in Helheim, sprawled on the floor, surrounded by confused Avengers and a -worried? Can't be- Thor.

I groaned and pushed myself up onto my elbows. "What the fuck." Was all I said. I had a pounding headache, and my limbs felt like they were submerged in water. As I hauled myself to my feet, I was hit with a wave of dizziness and grabbed onto the nearest object to steady myself. As the dizziness cleared, I realised I had grabbed onto Thor's arm. I let go immediately.

"I gave you all of the strength I could." Thor muttered.

I nodded. "I can fight. But my magic is out of use for the time being." Ignoring the pounding in my skull, I surveyed the area. The Palace wasn't too far from where we were standing. I start towards it, and the others all follow.

The mortals walked behind me and Thor, weapons drawn and looking wary. They mutter to each other, sometimes with fear in their eyes, and sometimes with awe. Thor holds his hammer so tight his knuckles go white, and keeps pace with me as I head towards where Gaum guards the entrance. I fiercely push back the pain in my head and unsheathe both of my katanas, knowing we would probably have to fight our way in. Not to mention out.

Once we are close enough to see the red of Gaum's eyes, Thor stops. Barton almost runs into him, and curses under his breath. I am about to laugh until I follow Thor's gaze, and freeze.

Surrounding the Palace of Helheim are hundreds of undead warriors, all armed with swords and axes and crossbows. They are all looking right at us.

Hela has been expecting us. She knows I have betrayed her. She is going to kill me.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't plan for this." Stark says from behind us, his voice made mechanical by the suit he wears.

"How many are there?" Rogers asks, gripping his shield.

"Too many." Romanoff says gravely. Despite her words, she loads her guns, and the look in her eyes promises blood.

"Have a little faith." Barton says, loading his bow and surveying the area for any high ground he can take. He spots an overturned tower, about six metres off the ground, and heads towards it. We all watch him go.

Stark turns to Banner. "Looks like we're gonna need the other guy." Banner nods, and I look away as he transforms into the rage monster. His deep roar penetrates the eery silence of the realm.

As I survey the armies I can see from here, I can see that they are all guarding the entrance. Protecting Hela. As far as I can see, Hela is not among the armies, so she must be inside the Palace. No doubt there would be more soldiers in there too.

I glance at Thor, but he is already looking at me. "What do you need us to do?" He asks in a monotone voice. I raise my eyebrows, surprised he's put me in charge.

"Thor, you and me need to get inside the Palace and find Loki. Can the rest of you stay out here and hold them off for as long as possible?" The mortals all nod. "Good. Hela is inside, so all you will have to face are the undead warriors. The only way to kill them is to decapitate them, as they have no hearts. Tell your archer buddy to use explosive arrows." I watch as Romanoff mutters something into her earpiece. "Hulk, I need you to clear a path for me and Thor to get in. Can you do that?" By the way the rage monster grins at me and charges towards the Palace, I take it as a yes.

Me and Thor sprint after the Hulk, through the rather wide passageway he clears by simply knocking over the warriors like dominoes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the other Avengers spread out and start fighting Hela's armies. I don't pay much attention to them. I focus only on my footsteps and my breathing and the occasional undead soldier that manages to get close to me. I try not to focus on my almost empty magic reserves or my pounding headache.

We somehow reach the far end of the battle and sprint into the Palace entrance before Gaum, who was currently distracted by the war happening two feet in front of him, noticed us.

As we sprint down the dark hallway towards the Throne room, Thor's pace matching mine, all I can think about is Loki. _He's okay. He has to be okay. Please be okay. I don't know what I'll do if he's not okay._

But that was a lie. I did know what I would do if Loki wasn't okay.

I would destroy Hela and her realm. Even if I died trying.

* * *

**And there you go! Plenty of action will be in the next chapter, I promise. I'm really getting into this story and I can't wait to keep writing. Hopefully there are people reading this who are waiting for updates too. Or something.**

**Please review, it really helps out. See ya! :D**


	17. Losing Control

**Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry for the mega wait. I just got caught up in GCSE stuff, and other crap, and it was terrible. But I did not forget about you guys, and here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**A/N: Contains worse swearing than usual. I was in a bad mood, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx.**

* * *

Loki gritted his teeth to suppress a scream.

He had lasted for hours, wincing but not screaming or writhing. Not letting the Chitauri see how this was effecting him. Not letting them win.

But he couldn't take it anymore.

As the iron poker was pressed against his bare stomach, right above the welt that had already been made, Loki let out an ear splitting yell. It was a yell of pain and grief and anger and self-hatred, as his Jotun blue skin spread out from the wound in an attempt to cool the burn. He distantly heard his tormentors laugh, a deep and cruel sound. He didn't care enough to be embarrassed that they had broken him. He was in too much pain.

The poker kept coming, as it had for hours now, burning each available sliver of his tormented flesh. By now he was fully transformed, his skin blue and his eyes crimson, screaming, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was vulnerable, a state he hated to be in. Strapped to a table, arms tied above his head, his magic reserves empty after fighting to heal himself, there was nothing he could do but lie there and take what they gave him. _I knew this was going to happen. I knew he would torture me. I just didn't expect it to be this bad._

His feet were slashed and bloody, his torso and legs covered in burns and welts and knife wounds. His face was a purple mess of bruises, jotun skin, blood, sweat and tears. His left shoulder was dislocated, burning with each thrum of his racing heart. On the inside of his right wrist was the Norse rune for Pain and Suffering, setting his nerves on fire so that he felt like he was constantly and simultaneously being electrocuted and burned.

There were black spots in front of his vision, and he felt lightheaded. His limbs felt tingly, and his heartbeat was pounding in his skull. Blood from his forehead was slowly trickling into his eyes and mouth, filling his senses with the coppery taste and smell of his own blood.

His crimson eyes rolled up to the ceiling, which was covered in dark stone and splattered all over with his blood, their crazed light reflecting the moons. His pointed canines were visible as he opened his mouth to scream, to yell, to do anything, but no sound came out of his blue lips. A hoarse whisper was all he could manage as the poker was placed on his forearm, and another rune was carved brutally into his skin, blood and smoke streaming from the wound. He had been tortured for too long. His body was giving up. _Do they mean to kill me now, here, like this?_

The only answer to his unspoken question was the iron poker being driven into his gut, and the swirling darkness that came after.

_It wasn't supposed to end like this._

* * *

"You're too late."

The voice echoed through the stone hallways, seeming to come from all directions yet none at all. The tone was cold, calculating, stating a fact but expecting an answer.

"Hela." Was all I said to the emptiness. _Meet me face to face, coward._

A female silhouette slowly formed at the end of the tunnel. I squinted, and saw that she was wearing battle armour and holding a staff. Reflexively, I tightened my hold on my weapons, and saw Thor do the same. There was a pregnant pause as we stared her down.

It was Thor who broke it. "What do you mean," he said slowly, "we're too late?"

"Loki is gone. He is with Thanos now." She said it so casually, like a simple statement, and not the three words that shattered all the remaining self control I possessed. _Loki is gone. Loki is gone. I'm too late. Thanos already has him, is torturing him. He might already have killed him._

I must have stood there for a good five minutes, mouth open, staring dumbfounded at Hela, unable to comprehend what this meant. _This can't be happening._ I was finally brought back to reality by a clap of thunder from above. I glanced at Thor; he was in a battle stance, eyes blazing, Mjolnir gripped in his white fist. "You handed my brother over to that monster?" His voice boomed throughout the hallways, louder than Hela had been, and I winced as the volume of it left my ears ringing. "You shall feel the wrath of the mighty Thor!" And with that, he charged towards the Queen of the Dead, footsteps causing the ground to shake beneath him, lightning crackling around his hammer.

And was flung against the wall by an invisible force.

By now the pain in my skull had increased tenfold, pounding with every thud of my heart. I was painfully aware of my almost empty magic reserves. _I can't fight her. But I have to._ I shook my head to attempt to clear the pain. When it didn't work, I gritted my teeth and looked back from the crumpled Thor to Hela.

"Why?" A simple enough question, but with so many meanings. And so many answers that I did not want to hear.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Wanderer." Her tone was mocking, lax, infuriating. She meandered slowly towards me, taking her sweet time about it.

"Don't call me that." _I'll kill you. I will kill you. Somehow, I will_.

"Why not? It's what you are." Walking slowly, so slowly. Too slowly.

"You betrayed me. We took oaths for our agreement. And you went back on it. You gave Loki to Thanos and Thanos is still alive, hurting him." My voice was rising, panic, pain and frustration taking over.

"You betrayed me. You went to the Avengers behind my back, and plotted ways to kill me. I'd say that goes against the oaths." She spat the last word. She had come close enough now for me to see the moonlight gleaming off the bones of her staff, and her sword at her waist. She was still several feet away from me, though.

"I was trying to protect Loki, not kill you." My voice sounded feeble to my own ears. All anger had left, all resistance had left, and all I had now was an overwhelming sense of loss and grief.

I wasn't really surprised when she started laughing.

"You know," she was laughing through her words, still walking towards me, "a long time ago, I would have considered making you a real ally. You were brutal, you were cunning, you were dangerous. But now?" She barked a laugh, then turned serious, glaring at me with her fathomless black eyes. "You have grown tame, Nyx. Your affections towards the Liesmith have weakened you. Your years in Midgard, away from the Void, have weakened you. You were an animal, a predator, a force uncontrolled. But now the beast abides by the rules, hides her nature and does not embrace her power. It is a waste, an embarrassment. A creature like you was not destined to be tame."

Like an unchecked flame, rage and pain and loss and anger and bloodlust rose up inside of me, a fire in my veins, spreading to every corner of my body. My skin grew hot as I glared at the bitch before me, and I felt myself losing control. _Embrace the demon within, you said. Your power will increase tenfold, you said._ My emotions taking over, losing my grip on reality and sanity, sinking deep into the Void.

Pale skin turned red. Emerald eyes turned crimson. Veins glowing as molten lava replaced the blood that was there before. Nails sharpened into claws, teeth grown to razor points, canines bared. The tail extended, long and flexible, red and razor sharp at the tip, responsive to my every command.

My magic was useless; so was my Aesir form. In this form I had natural weapons and teleportation. The price I had to pay was my self control. I was taking a backseat, letting my instincts take over and control what I was doing. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I had become the Demon. The monster. But I was too angry, too bent on planning the murder of Hela, to care. Let the self hatred come later.

I wrapped my clawed hands around the hilts of my katanas, teeth bared and eyes burning. I barely even registered what I was doing until I decided to speak, my voice low and demonic, completely unrecognisable.

"I'll show you how tame I am, you fucker."

* * *

**And there you go! Is Loki dead? How will Nyx survive with no magic? What will Hela do?**

**Stay tuned to find out! :P**

**I swear I will try to get back to updating this regularly. I swear. Quote me on it if you want.**

**Reviews make me update faster :D**


	18. Blood and Vengeance

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait again. To make it up to you guys, this is an extra long chapter. The story is almost done, and this chapter has lots of action and pain. I cried writing this, is that normal? Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Only Nyx is mine.**

* * *

As I prepared to lunge at her, swords drawn, a burning pain shot up my left wrist to my elbow, making me cry out and drop my weapons.

I looked down, confused, holding my wrist up to the dim moonlight that shone through the tunnel. There was an emerald rune carved into the inside of my wrist, glowing a florescent green through my gauntlet. It seemed to be burning, singing the surrounding skin and setting my nerves on fire. As I watched, my left gauntlet slowly melted away, leaving my wrist bare. The skin was black and charred, molten veins glowing green and visible, snaking their way up my arm. The rune itself was a maze of swirls and lines, completely unreadable. Yet I could feel the heat and power emanating from it. Where previously I had been blinded by pain, now I gritted my teeth and forced myself to _think_.

_Where did it come from? What does it mean? How can magic effect me in my demon from? The only thing that could effect me would be-_

"It seems," Hela observed, "that even if you could find Loki again, there would be nothing there to save." She stepped forwards, her pointed nail digging into my chin as she brought my face up to hers. "You're," her eyes drove into mine like bullets, "too," a savage smirk lit up her features, "late."

And my claws swiped across her stomach.

She reeled back, clutching her stomach, black blood gushing between her fingers. She was injured, not dying. She could heal, she had magic. _I don't. I won't think about what this means until she is dead. I can't think about him until she is dead. I don't think I could survive thinking about him now. Not that I'm sure that I'll survive either way._

"You bitch." Hela stood up, her staff gleaming through her fingers. I could see the skin knitting itself back together underneath her slashed armour. "I should've killed you when I had the chance." Fathomless black eyes gleamed as the staff lit up, somehow glowing with darkness. I managed to duck and roll to the side seconds before the beam of magic charred the wall where I once stood. "You're a disgrace to your kind!" She moved towards me, sword in one hand and staff in the other. Her wound was fully healed.

I wanted to stop, appear calm, and say something infuriating. The Demon within disagreed. Instead, I smiled, razor teeth gleaming in the moonlight, and teleported. Hela whirled around, weapons raised, yelling curses in a Demon language I didn't understand. Her eyes showed anger and rage, but betrayed a single hint of fear. I played with it. Staying incorporeal, I started laughing. A slow, deep laugh that echoed through the hallways, source indefinite, bouncing off the walls and making Hela spin 360 degrees, slashing her sword through the air. "I have no kind." My voice was deep, demonic, laced with the souls of all those whom I had killed.

The beast that had been caged for eternity was free, and having its fun. I was content to let it. I knew that when I regained control all it would bring me would be pain and grief and self hatred.

"Face me, coward. Taunting is for those who lack the ability to fight." Hela yelled, her black tendrils of magic swirling around her body like vipers.

Before I could even think to plan my next move, I had teleported behind the Queen of the Dead, and sank my teeth into the flesh of her wrist, tearing her hand from her arm. _Woah_. Blood spurting from the stump of arm, her sword clattered to the ground as the severed hand was spat across the tunnel. It lay there, lifeless, as Hela screamed and whirled around to face me. She tried to stab me with her staff, but before she could swing it towards me, I was gone, grinning and laughing the whole time.

I reappeared next to her, and swung a roundhouse kick to her side, where my claws had slashed her before, and she was sent reeling to the ground. Hela swung around to land on her back, swinging her staff at the same time, magic swirling around it like vines. It hit me before I could teleport, and I was flung to the far side of the tunnel. _Shit_.

I lay there, on the ground, a slumped figure in the shadows. The force of the blow had knocked the wind out of me, and I was fairly sure I had broken a rib. I felt the warm stickiness of blood running down my left side, from a deep cut, pooling on the ground beside me. _Without magic, that won't heal. _Wincing, I shifted so I could see Hela get up off the ground, clutching her severed wrist to her chest, and start towards me. She hauled me up by my hair, bringing me up to standing and resting the tip of her staff at my throat. Her other hand gripped my side, where the cut was, my blood pooling out between her fingers. I gasped for air and kicked out at her, my blow made contact and she hissed and tightened her grip on my side. I growled low in my throat.

"My magic exceeds all power you could ever have. No matter how much you embrace your demon side, you will never be a match for me." She laughed in my ear and whispered, "I want you to know that before I kill you." She pressed the point of her staff deeper into my neck with the hand that wasn't fisted into my cut, effectively cutting off my airway. I struggled for a grip on something, anything, so I could lash out, but I was running out of air. Fast. I went limp in her arms.

Her foul breath tickled my ear as she hissed, "you should thank me, this way you get to see Loki again."

I waited until I felt the magic from her staff emanate onto my skin, seeping in and burning away my armoured chest plate. The smirk on her face told me the spell was supposed to kill me slowly and painfully.

Just as she was relaxing her grip on my hair, I span around and sank my claws into her throat.

Black blood ran down my hand and onto her chest ad she stared at me, black eyes wide with alarm and fear. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth as she opened her mouth to speak. A strangled "how-?" escaped her lips before she coughed, and blood sprayed from her mouth and onto my neck. She was still alive, I could feel her magic rushing to heal the wound in her throat. I didn't remove my claws.

Instead, I leaned forwards, my body pressed flush against hers, my claws digging deeper into her throat, poking out of the other side. I whispered in her ear much like she did to me, "magic can't effect me in this form. If you really knew the true extent of my power you would know that."

Hela's remaining hand clutched at my wrist, and her mouth was open and streaming blood. I was close enough to her to smell the decay and rot emanating from her, and that all of the blood she lost from her throat, arm and mouth went onto me. Where her blood touched the metal of my armour, it burned it away. But I did not remove my claws.

Hela's eyes betrayed her fright. "You won't kill me." She whispered, her voice croaky and strained through the claws in her windpipe. She was dying, and she knew there was no way to avoid it. "You need me." She wasn't even struggling against my grip anymore, she was desperate, afraid.

"I don't need you." I spat in her face, and she winced. I twisted my claws, minutely, and she screamed again, blood streaming down her chin and onto me. "It's too late to save yourself." I twisted my claws in her throat again. "It's." Twist. "Too." Twist. "Late."

I removed my claws from her throat, and she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

I fell to my knees next to her, tears of blood streaming down my face and teeth bared. My side was burning and throbbing with every heartbeat. Hela was still alive, writhing on the floor, breath rattling out through her slashed throat. She tried to haul herself up into a sitting position, but I lunged, both sets of claws sank deep into each side of her stomach as I straddled her. She looked up at me in fright as I looked down at her in fury.

"You're," she coughed, more blood spraying onto my face and increasing my headache, "a monster."

A growl started in my chest, rose up and out of my mouth and sounded more animalistic and evil than anything I had ever heard. "I know." Was all I said through gritted teeth, sounding strained, crimson eyes shining with a crazed light. And then I brought my claws out of her body, and back in, and out, stabbing her dozens of times as the life faded out of her eyes and all of my pent up rage escaped. I was using her as a punch bag and a pin cushion, long after she was dead, stabbing her all over her torso and covering both of us in her blood.

After the fit of rage passed, I collapsed and rolled to the side of Hela's tattered corpse. I lay there, screaming, crying, yelling in languages I had never spoken or heard before. Blood streamed from my side, and down my face, and covered my entire body. My hands and claws were coated in her blood, dripping onto the floor. Tears ran down my face, mixing with the layers of grime and blood and sweat that coated my skin. My head was bleeding from somewhere along the line, and the blood was sticking my hair to my head along with the grime. My armour was tattered and almost gone, covering only the bare minimum and leaving my stomach and back bare. My vision was blotchy, my head was on fire, and my side was sending millions of electrical sparks through my entire body. I was exhausted, my body heavy with sleep and something else, slumped and unable to move.

I was losing blood. Fast. Too fast.

I had been weak to start with, running off the energy Thor had lent me.

_Thor_. I glanced across the tunnel, and saw him, still crumpled in a heap on the ground. Unconscious. But alive.

_"You're a monster." Hela had said. When the Queen of the Dead calls you a monster you must be._

I glanced down at my hands, my vision blurring out at the edges. They were covered in Hela's black blood, and my red blood, but under all that was the red skin that marked me as a demon. The claws that were coated in black marked me as a murderer. A monster.

I knew I was going to pass out.

I knew Loki was dead.

I knew I didn't want to wake up.

Those three things were what drove me to muster up the energy to raise my wrist to my mouth, and sink my teeth into my flesh. The skin was tore from the bone, flying across the floor in what seemed like slow motion, and the blood splattered onto my face, blinding me even more and filling my senses with the coppery smell of blood. Tattered shreds of skin stuck to my teeth and hung grotesquely from my chin. _Like a monster._ My hand thudded to the ground, and the sound echoed in my mind. My head hit the floor next, and I was overwhelmed by the smell and taste of blood as my vision was consumed by blackness. As my mind numbed and quieted, and my heartbeat slowed then stopped, all I could think was that Hela had been right.

This way I do get to see Loki again.

* * *

**And there it is! This was actually really fun to write, even if it was seriously painful. Poor Nyx...  
**

**Has anyone seen Dracula: Untold yet? I swear that film is amazing.**

**Please rate and review! I swear I will update more often...**


	19. Memorials

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been super caught up with gcse shit and had no inspiration because I was sooooo tired. I havent slept in forever, and my schedule is screwed. So yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nyx.**

* * *

When Thor regained consciousness, he was slumped on the cold stone floor of the tunnel inside Hela's Palace. There was what appeared to be a severed hand on the floor in front of his face. He blinked at it, and replayed the events he remembered in his head.

_My friends are fighting outside. I was fighting Hela, but she knocked me out. Nyx was-_

His thoughts broke off as his eyes focused on the sight before him.

Two bodies, coated from head to toe in blood, both black and red, lay slumped in the middle of the tunnel. Neither were moving or breathing. Thor hauled himself to his feet and cautiously approached them. By the time he was close enough to confirm that they were both dead, the smell of blood had invaded his senses and he was feeling lightheaded.

He immediately recognised the first body as Hela. Her black hair was splayed out around her head, an unlikely halo, as she lay on her back with her hands splayed across her stomach. Her eyes were still open, eyes bottomless pits of darkness and deceit. They still showed the fear she must have felt, but now that fear was dead, just like her. Her entire torso was littered with stab wounds, her skin sickly pale. One of her arms was missing a hand, the bloody stump clutched close to her chest even in death. It must have been her hand that I saw before. Hela's throat was completely shredded, black blood oozing from the holes in her skin. She was coated in her own demonic blood, and someone else's blood. Thor had no doubt that she was long dead, and held no pity for the fallen demon.

_What happens to the soul of the Queen of the Dead when it passes out of this world? The keeper of souls is dead._

Thor soon forgot the question at hand when his tired eyes fell on the corpse next to Hela. This one was covered in more blood than the last, her armour burned away where the demonic blood must have touched it. Long brown hair plastered to her head with blood, which still flowed freely from an open head wound. She was sprawled on her side, half lying on top of Hela and half on the stone floor. One of her wrists were torn out, and her left side was shredded. She lay in her own pool of red blood, which ran into the grooves in the stone floor, creating a beautiful yet terrible pattern on the floor. The girl's eyes were closed, her lips slightly apart; if it wasn't for the cuts and blood, Thor would have believed she had been asleep. But the crimson skin, claws and tail showed otherwise, as did the fatal wounds.

_So this is what she meant by her demon form._

Ever since Nyx had left Asgard, all those decades ago, Thor had hated her. He had hated her for corrupting his brother, for leaving, for being more powerful than he was. He had hated her for the simple fact that his brother had chosen her over him. He had never had any trouble hating her, either. Looking down at her shredded body, her demon form revealed, Thor wished he could hate her now. But as he watched in vain for the rise and fall of her chest that would never come again, Thor could only feel pain and grief. He knew that Nyx didn't deserve this. No matter what she had done in the past, she did not deserve this fate.

_What will Loki say when he finds out?_

The thought alone drove Thor to his knees, and forced the unshed tears to spill down his cheeks. Unable to accept what lay before him, Thor checked the pulse of the fallen warrior who had been his enemy for far too long. As he had known it would be, the pulse was silent, but he couldn't stop the feeling of a bottomless pit opening inside of his gut and consuming him from the inside out. He knelt there, next to her body, thunder streaking across the sky above the tunnels, and let out a single cry. He hoped that that cry told the universe everything they needed to know; that he didn't hate her. He couldn't.

_I never got to tell her that I forgave her a long time ago for what she did. She died thinking I still hated her. And I was too weak to help her, unconscious in the corner, useless. Loki will never forgive me._

As Thor knelt there, head lowered, thunder roaring overhead, the silence that had left his ears ringing slowly ebbed away, and the sounds of battle echoed down the tunnel. A spark of fire lit up inside of Thor, melting away the icy calm that had settled over him. He heard footsteps.

"Thor!" The voice was familiar. Thor glanced up, away from Nyx's lifeless body, and met the eyes of Captain America. "Are you-" Steve's eyes fell on the bloodied bodies sprawled across the floor. He stood there for a moment, looking torn between running and comforting Thor. "Is that-"

"Nyx has fallen during battle. She will be remembered with honour, disregarding all faults she has made towards me in our past." Thor's voice was dull and emotionless, but the storm outside showed his true emotions. "Steve Rogers, how fares the battle outside?"

Captain America stood, blinking for a moment, before he brought himself to speak. "Well. All of the... undead warriors have fallen. I came to get you."

Thor nodded and stood, bringing Nyx with him. He carried her, one hand supporting her head and the other under her knees, through the tunnel and out into the wastelands of Helheim. His armour was burning away where the demonic blood on Nyx's body touched him, but he didn't care. He would carry her to Midgard, and she would have a proper memorial. _It is what Loki would want. It is what shall be done._

The Avengers questioned him and tried to talk to him, but Thor refused any eye contact or communication, eyes fixed ahead of him. He walked away from the Palace, from Hela, from the place where a life was lost and his brother's pain was set in stone.

When the Bifrost beam came, enveloping him and the mortals in its rainbow glow, teleporting them away from this demonic wasteland and back to the desert of Midgard, Thor prayed a silent thank you to Heimdall, but remained outwardly expressionless. By now the Avengers had fallen silent, accepting the fact that Nyx was dead, and that Thor was feeling the loss he thought he would never have to feel. Thor wasn't just feeling his loss, he was feeling Loki's loss, how he would feel when he found out that Thor had let Hela kill her.

But Thor could grieve later.

Right now he needed to find a waterfall, a boat, and a flaming arrow.

He couldn't take her to Asgard for a proper funeral, after all. He would have to compromise.

She deserves it, anyway.

* * *

**There will probably only be two more chapters of this story. Maybe three. Either way, it's ending pretty soon.**

**I just wanna thank all you guys for the follows, favourites and reviews. Seriously this story has over 3000 views at this point. What the hell? Thank you guys so much! It really means a lot.**

**You know the drill. Please review, lemme know what ur thinkin!**


	20. Hurtful Truths: The Finale

**Hey guys, so this is Attempt 2 of this chapter, and, this time, I am definately happy with it. I guess I was sleep deprived when I wrote the last one. Sorry, guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this improved chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Only Nyx is mine.**

* * *

Flashes of pain and torture flashed through his mind, images of organs and blood and scattered limbs. He could hear the screams of thousands of souls; some of rage, some of pain, some of loss. What all of them had in common was that they were all ear-splittingly loud, they seemed to frantically push at his mind, invading his subconscious and pushing on his very soul. He tried to block them out, but no matter what he did there was always more; pain filled eyes, wounds gushing blood, pleas for help and screams of pain. They were unavoidable. They were everywhere.

He couldn't think. All he could remember was his own torture, his own pain. Yet he was pretty sure the mangled corpses shown before him were not himself. They were strangers, long dead, their suffering long forgotten. At this point he couldn't care less about how those people had suffered. He just wanted them out of his head.

Almost as soon as he had had that thought, his mind cleared. The tortured cries of the dying faded into nothingness, into silence, and he was left alone yet again. He lay there for a moment, trying to recover.

And then it all came rushing back to him.

How he himself had been tortured, maimed, had screamed and groaned like those who were in his mind had done. He remembered the pain, how his body was twisted to the point of snapping, then burned and stretched some more. He remembered every detail, up until the end. Up until his final thought.

_It wasn't supposed to end like this._

At that point he had been sure he was going to die; he could feel himself slipping away from reality as the poker was driven under his ribs. He had accepted his imminent death. It was inevitable.

He tentatively raised his hand to his torso. There was no iron poker impaling him, no blood, and no evidence of any injury at all. In fact, all of the scars and bruising caused by his torment had miraculously disappeared. Every muscle burned, and his head was pounding, but all of his physical injuries had seemingly been healed. His mental injuries... Well, he'd deal with those later.

He pushed himself up onto his knees, groaning at the effort as his bones cracked and his muscles protested to the movement.

"You might not want to do that."

The strange yet familiar voice shattered the deafening silence, making Loki -no matter how hard he tried to hide it- jump in shock and fear. Looking around cautiously, he hauled himself to his feet, still seeing no signs of anyone but him in the desolate area.

"Show yourself."

Almost as soon as he had spoken, the air to his left rippled like water, shimmering, bright sparks of light thrown in every direction, forcing Loki to squint and cover his eyes with his hand. Forcing himself to look through the light, Loki could make out a dark silhouette standing motionless against the brightness. The figure was obviously male, judging by its shape and build, and Loki couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the person who was standing before him.

As the light slowly faded, the man's features became clearer. Loki's focus was captured by the armour the man was wearing - it was the armour of a warrior of Asgard, and not only that, but the armour of the Allfather's personal guards. When he finally dragged his eyes away from the swirling runes on the golden chest plate, it took Loki all of five seconds to realise just who was standing before him.

"Tyr? But you're-"

"Dead?" Tyr smirked. "So are you." His smirk slowly faded into a pitiful smile. _How had I not recognised that voice? The man who brought up Nyx, may as well have been my second father, the man who trained me to be the warrior I am today. _"But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Loki just nodded, swallowing his confusion and focusing on more important things. "Am I in Hel?"

An almost regretful look passed across Tyr's face, but before Loki could make sense of it it was gone. "No," he said carefully, "you're not in Hel, Loki. You're not in Valhalla either. You're at the Seam."

"The Seam?"

"Between life and death. Your soul cannot rest in Valhalla, as the Valkyrie do not welcome you. Your soul cannot rest in Helheim, as the Keeper of Souls is dead. As a result, your soul is still tied to your body."

At Tyr's words, anger and confusion shot through Loki. "The Valkyrie would not welcome me? Did I not die, a noble enough death? Sacrificing myself to save those I care about?"

At this, Tyr smiled a sad smile. "They were under the strict orders of Odin Allfather not to allow you into Valhalla. It seems he feels your past crimes are too great, no matter how honourable your death."

Loki grit his teeth and kicked at a nearby patch of dirt in frustration. He started muttering under his breath. "So my so called father hates me even in death, condemning my soul to an eternity of misery and hell-" _Wait_. "What do you mean the Keeper of Souls is dead?"

"My daughter has slain her." For a moment all Tyr's eyes portrayed was grief, but it was quickly replaced by pride. "No more will the souls of the dead be her prisoners, they will be free and no longer in fear."

"But what will happen to Helheim?"

A troubled look passed across Tyr's face. "I do not know. I suppose, Loki Laufeyson, only time will tell."

Loki sighed, tired and frustrated. He knew he wasn't going to get any solid answers out of Tyr. "So what happens to me now?" He asked, throwing his arms up to express his anger at the situation.

"I'm sending you back to Midgard. You will be alive, and a God, with all of your powers, just as you were before. There, you will meet with your brother and his friends, and they should be able to fill in the blanks for you. I only see what I am supposed to now, that I am on the Other Side. I do not know exactly what happened while you were under Thanos'... care."

Loki could sense the fallen warrior's lie from a mile off, but for once, chose not to mention it. _He knows exactly what happened, he just won't tell me. I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself, then. _Loki straightened his posture like the Prince he was, and spoke to Tyr with the authority he had long sines perfected. "Then send me back, soldier. I will owe you from now until Ragnarok, and may you call upon me if you should ever need assistance."

Tyr was grinning, amused that Loki could still act regally after all that had happened. He clenched and spread his palm out wide, a faint white glow emanating from beneath his skin. As Loki watched, transfixed, the light grew, consuming Tyr's entire hand. The warrior started muttering an incantation under his breath, and the runes on his armour started to glow the same white as his hand. Loki figured this was his last chance to ask questions. "Why are you doing this?"

Tyr stopped speaking, and the blinding light seemed to warp through the air like snakes, swirling and moving gracefully until they engulfed Loki's body, forcing him to shield his eyes from the sheer intensity of it. Before he lost consciousness, Loki heard Tyr answer his question, with two simple words.

"For Nyx."

* * *

Loki woke up in a place that was all too familiar to him. He was lying on the floor of the Stark Tower, where the Hulk had beaten him into the floor all those years ago, staring up at the smooth tiled ceiling.

The imprint his body had made was still there, surprisingly, although otherwise the entire tower showed no signs of his world domination attempt. _Damn Stark, leaving my imprint here as a mark of his cockiness and arrogance no doubt._ Loki winced as he crawled his way out of the hole and rolled onto the otherwise smooth stone floor. He stared up at the ceiling, and blinked.

_I'm alive. Chitauri killed me, but Tyr saved me, for Nyx. I will forever be in his debt._

Loki took some time to collect himself, lazily using his magic to heal the soreness in his bones and the fatigue that no doubt came from being resurrected. He also used his magic to change into his casual Asgard clothing; a green tunic and black leather pants. The clothes he had been wearing were matted with blood and dirt, from his torture.

_Torture_.

He pushed the thought out of his mind quickly, slicking back his hair. Once he was satisfied that he no longer looked like one of the zombies from the ridiculous movies Thor had taken a liking to, he pushed himself fully to his feet and stretched like a cat.

_Now what?_

He needed answers. Tyr had obviously wanted him to find out what had happened on his own, and he was going to do it. He needed to know what had happened to Thanos, to Hela, and most of all, to Nyx.

Without another thought, Loki sauntered over to the elevator, with the sole purpose of finding his brother.

* * *

The elevator dinged and the doors slid smoothly open, revealing an expensive looking room full of various chairs and tables, and a flat screen TV. Sitting on comfortable looking seats in the corner were Stark and the Hulk, or at least the Hulk's human form. Loki quickly steered his gaze away from the duo; even now, the rage monster terrified him, though he wouldn't dare admit it. Drinking at the bar were the assassins. His old minion, Hawkeye, and the Russian spy who had once fooled him, Natasha. Loki knew from years being held at Stark Tower that the Hawk had not forgiven him for possessing him. He, as Loki found out, could hold quite the grudge. Captain Rogers was sitting alone in the far corner of the room, seemingly drawing in a book. He looked out of place, silent among the loud conversations of his teammates.

Standing alone, looking out over the city stood Thor, in mortal clothing. His hair was a mess, and his gaze was forlorn as he watched the city beneath him. The weather reflected how upset he was; thunder rolled overhead, and rain smashed against the window. The Thunderer looked utterly depressed, weak, and -in Loki's opinion- pathetic.

None of Earth's Mightiest Heroes had noticed him yet. He cleared his throat loudly and purposefully, then strode further into the room.

The effect was instantaneous.

Those who were sitting stood and turned to face him, all with either stunned or confused looks on their faces. Well, other than Hawkeye, who looked angry and disappointed. Loki almost laughed, but settled with a grin and a wave in the Hawk's direction, receiving a glare in return. _Bastard probably wished I was dead._

"What is _he_ doing here-"

"Brother!" Clint's harsh remark was cut off by Thor, who pushed past his friends and engulfed Loki in a tight hug that looked extremely painful. Loki struggled, unable to breathe, and finally succeeded in disentangling himself from his 'brother' long enough to glare at him.

"Thor. Tell me everything that happened from when I left, or so help me-"

"Loki." Thor interrupted his threat. "Once we realised you had left, we went to Helheim in search of you. We killed Hela and her forces, only to realise that you were no longer there. We tried tracking Thanos, but we couldn't, and we didn't know how to find you-"

"Thor, stop, you blundering idiot. I'm fine. Now, where's Nyx?" Loki needed to get away before Thor got too emotional. Nyx could help him fill in the blanks, and to be honest, he had missed her. She was the only one that understood him.

"Brother-" Thor's eyes were full of sorrow, and as he put his hand on Loki's shoulder, Loki knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. He stiffened under Thor's grip and grit his teeth.

"Where is she, Thor? I need to talk to her." Loki's voice betrayed his anxiety and panic, and his fists clenched at his sides. He glanced around the room. Every mortal, even the Hawk, was looking at him with a look of intense pity and sorrow. "Tell me."

Thor sighed and looked Loki dead in the eye, visibly holding back tears as his fist clenched around Loki's shoulder. "Loki, I am truly sorry." Thor's voice cracked, and a single tear made its way down his cheek. The grip on his shoulder was almost painful now. "I am truly, truly sorry. I couldn't-" He took a deep breath, readying himself. "I-I couldn't save her. I was too weak."

"What? Thor-" Loki's voice was barely a whisper, and his brow was furrowed, His mind was screaming at him. _No. No. No, she wouldn't leave me. She can't. She's the only one I have left..._

"She's dead, Loki."

* * *

**And there you go! Now, this is officially the end of the story. Attempt 1 of this chapter will be deleted, because duplicate chapters are a bitch. I hope you enjoyed the story, and this chapter!**

**Thank you soo much for over 4000 views, and to everyone who followed, favourited or reviewed during the course of this story. It means a lot.**

**Also, any questions you have will probably be answered in the sequel. Because I intentionally left some things unexplained.**

**Wait. I just said sequel.**

**Well, I decided I am going to do a sequel to this story. I don't know when, but I swear, I will do it. Even if it is like a year from now. But it shall be done!**

**So, this is the end of this extremely long authors note. Please review, lemme know what you think.**

**And for the last time... BYEEEE :D**


	21. SEQUEL COMING SOON!

So.

Yes, I am still alive. Yes, I have been on hiatus.

IM SORRY OKAY D:

Anyways, so I thought it was about time I started the sequel to this thing.

I mean seriously, over 5000 views?! OHMYGODIMSOHAPPY :))))))

So yeah. I wanna write the sequel.

But before I started I just wanted to ask... What do you guys want to see in the sequel? It could literally be anything.

Sooo, review or PM me what you want to see, and I will start writing the long awaited sequel to this.

Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with GCSE stuff and didn't really have time to write. Plus I now have my Wattpad account.

BUT IM BACK

Im also rambling.

So yeah, put your suggestions in a review or wherever and I will get to writing!

Byeeeee!


End file.
